La venganza de Naruto
by Icitzy
Summary: "Si estas mucho tiempo con alguien, algo de la otra persona se te pega" y esa frase quedaba muy bien con Naruto; y es que al gran héroe de la guerra, Uzumaki Naruto, se le había pegado la venganza, tal vez sus venganzas no eran dolorosas y sangrientas, pero si eran vergonzosas y era algo que Sasuke aprendió por las malas una tarde de invierno. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen: **Algo interesante que la gente de Konoha se había dado cuenta estos últimos meses es que luego que el Uchiha volviera a la aldea, el otro héroe de guerra no se le despegaba de encima, pero había algo que solo sus amigos cercanos se habían dado cuenta y que les resultaba demasiado divertido "Si estas mucho tiempo con alguien, algo de la otra persona se te pega" y esa frase quedaba muy bien con Naruto; y es que al gran héroe de la guerra, Uzumaki Naruto, se le había pegado la venganza, tal vez sus venganzas no eran dolorosas y sangrientas, pero si eran vergonzosas y era algo que Sasuke aprendió por las malas una tarde de invierno._

_**Advertencia: **Yaoi/OoC_

_**Genero: **Humor/__Romántico_

**_Aclaración_**_**: **Los personajes son del gran Kishimoto-sama pero me gusta robárselos un ratito :3_

_**Nota**: Este fic esta ambientado luego de la guerra, con todos los sobrevivientes en la aldea, Tsunade viva aun como Hokage, y un Sasuke no tan emo vengador devuelta en la aldea._

_**¡A leer!**_

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 1: Clases de manejo de ira**

Era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, por suerte habían pasado meses de la guerra y ya todo estaba en orden, se podía respirar la tranquilidad devuelta.

En este momento Naruto caminaba por las calles con una gran sonrisa ignorando las miradas raras y curiosas que le lanzaban, por que claro, era imposible no desviar la vista a verlo esta mañana.

_"Todo es por una buena causa" _Se repetía a si mismo en su cabeza

Kakashi hace unos días atrás, en un ataque de melancolía invito a sus antiguos alumnos a almorzar en su casa este día en particular.

Naruto y Sakura aceptaron de inmediato, estaban felices, ya que con el tema de la guerra y anteriormente el ataque de Pain, tenían aun que hacer arreglos en la aldea sin contar trabajar más por la baja de tantos ninjas, hace meses no se juntaban todos juntos.

Sai luego de preguntar si esto tenía algún significado diferente, luego de buscar en libros y un golpe de Sakura termino aceptando con una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

Pero siempre habrá un problema, y era Sasuke, podría haber perdonado a la aldea, vuelto a la aldea, ser perdonado por participar en la guerra, ser reconocido como héroe, pero seguía siendo el bastardo de siempre como le reclamaba un rubio, y como buen bastardo se negó por que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perder su tiempo esa mañana.

_"Estúpido teme"_

Pero Naruto es demasiado terco para su propio bien y el de los demás, así que en estos momentos caminaba felizmente, ignorando las miradas curiosas, a la casa de Kakashi con Haruno al lado riéndose bajito, mientras él llevaba a un azabache amordazado, muy enojado, con la boca con cinta en su hombro.

No era bueno hacer enojar a Naruto, aunque sus venganzas no eran como las de Sasuke, dolorosas y sangrientas, estas eran vergonzosas; le había sellado el chacra al Uchiha mientras dormía y ahora lo paseaba por la aldea amordazado, ya que había tomado el camino mas largo desde su casa hasta la de su Sensei.

_"Si el puede ser vengador, yo también puedo serlo" _

Mientras tanto Kurama dentro de él se tapaba las orejas con sus patas y bufaba a la nada, para luego intentar seguir durmiendo

En estos momentos toda la aldea veía al gran héroe de la guerra caminando felizmente, llevando al otro héroe de la guerra como un costal de papas en su hombro, mientras una gran ninja medico caminaba a la par de ellos riéndose de la situación.

Sai en ese momento apareció en el camino y los acompañaba a la par, aunque estaba confundido, no entendía la razón de reír de la situación, hasta que luego de unos minutos pregunto.

-¿Naruto por que llevas al Uchiha bastardo de esa manera?- mientras ladeaba la cabeza e intercambia la mirada entre el vengador y el rubio

-Creo que estar tanto tiempo con el teme se me pego la venganza- y Naruto comenzó a reír, a la par Sakura estallo en risas de lo absurdo de la situación.

Sasuke intentaba gritar e insultar pero solo se escuchaban ruidos amortiguados y su cuerpo estaba demasiado apretado con las cuerdas como para moverse, así que solo fulminaba con la miraba a todo el mundo, ya que no tenía chacra para realmente matar con la mirada.

Pero Sai no entendía.

-Entonces…como venganza de que se fuera de la aldea… tu venganza es secuestrarlo, pero tu casa queda para el otro lado, no para este, ¿si lo secuestras no deberías esconderlo en tu casa? – mientras rebuscaba en su mochila un libro sobre el tema, aun caminando a la par de los otros.

-En realidad vamos a esconderlo en la casa de Kakashi-sensei, sería muy obvio en la casa de Naruto – dijo con una voz segura la Haruno, intentando reprimir otra risa

-Mmm...- Sai se paro en su lugar pensando- Si, sería muy obvio que Naruto lo escondiera.

-¡Esperen!, ¡Yo no soy obvio!- grito alto Naruto y levantando sus brazos al aire, olvidando que tenía al azabache de un hombro y como resultado este cayo de lleno al piso.

El otro estaba en el piso con los ojos abiertos, fulminando con la miraba a Naruto, removiéndose y seguramente insultando, pero por suerte no se le entendía nada.

-¡Renuncio a ser vengador! – y se agachaba al lado del azabache – ¡Perdóname teme, fue culpa de Sai!- y lo alzaba devuelta, aunque ahora estilo princesa, ignorando el pataleo del otro

"_Podré ser dobe como el dice, pero no tanto como para soltarlo… me lanzaría un Chidori_" y sintió un escalofrío, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando con el otro a cuestas

Por fin llegaron a lo de Kakashi, pero su amado Sensei ni siquiera estaba en su casa, por que escucharon de su vecina en estos momentos el estaba en la academia ayudando a unos Genin.

-Llega tarde hasta en su propia casa- soltaba Sakura frustrada- Emm… Naruto, ¿quieres que lleve ahora a Sasuke?, debes tener los brazos cansados- con una dulce sonrisa, aunque sos ojos no se despegaban del Uchiha

Naruto siempre supo que Haruno, aun con todo lo que paso, amaba y aun ama al azabache, y aun tiene esos ataques de niña enamoradiza; por suerte para el, ya no esta pendiente de ella, ahora intenta darle una oportunidad a Hinata.

Pero por dentro, muy en el fondo, no se siente seguro dándole a Sasuke amordazado y atado.

"_Seguro quieres hacerle lo mismo que aparece en los libros pervertidos de Kakashi_" Pensaba con el ceño fruncido

-Ne, Sakura-chan, yo espero aquí con el teme, mientras vos con Sai van en busca de Kakashi-sensei- con una gran sonrisa

-Vos sos rápido, mejor vas vos y yo cuido a Sasuke-kun que no se suelte, hasta que traigas a nuestro Sensei- decía la peli-rosa mientras sacaba al azabache de los brazos del rubio y ahora ella lo cargaba.

Naruto volvió a agarrar a Sasuke, aunque esta vez con más fuerza, ignorando los insultos que profesaba el azabache a los dos, mientras este ponía los ojos en blanco, lamentaba volver a la aldea, estaba llena de idiotas.

Sai por su lado miraba a ambos, un rato a Sakura y luego a Naruto, para luego pasar la vista a el Uchiha que ya se estaba mareando que lo pasen de un brazo al otro.

-Yo iré- pero nadie lo escucho- ¡Fea y pene chico!- ahora si se voltearon los otros dos, aunque con miradas de odio- yo iré en busca de nuestro Sensei, mientras tanto ustedes sigan peleando por Uchiha bastardo- dio unas de sus sonrisas falsas y desapareció

-¡No peleamos por el teme!- pero Sai ya se había ido

Aprovechando el grito del rubio y su distracción, Sakura abrazo posesivamente su trofeo, aunque este bufara y la mirara con odio, mientras Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que paso, se sentó en el piso con un puchero, para luego levantar la mirada y al ver a Sakura feliz, cruzarse de brazos y bufar enojado.

Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en horas.

Cuando por fin Sai llego con Kakashi, vieron una escena bastante peculiar, Naruto estaba durmiendo contra la pared, con el cejo fruncido, los brazos cruzados y refunfuñaba sobre gente pervertida en sueños, Sakura estaba durmiendo feliz de la vida abrazando a un tronco lleno de cuerdas, mientras Sasuke estaba arriba en el techo afilando su espada, con una sonrisa sádica mientras murmuraba como iba a asesinar a sus compañeros.

Hatake realmente estaba realmente feliz, se había olvidado que ese día era el del almuerzo y, aunque llego tarde, estaban todos sus antiguos alumnos juntos.

-Mmm… habría que despertarlos- mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla y miraba a Naruto y a Sakura

Apenas termino la frase apareció Sasuke enfrente de el, aun con la sonrisa sádica.

-Buenas tardes Sensei, con gusto yo despierto a mis compañeros- mientras caminaba ahora lentamente hacia los dos ninjas dormidos con un Chidori en cada mano

Y otra cosa que se realmente lo hacia feliz era que mandaran al último Uchiha a terapia y manejo de ira luego de volver a la aldea, no quería una nueva masacre.

-Intenta no matarlos Sasuke- comentaba tranquilamente el Sensei, como si hablara del clima

-¿No era que el Uchiha iba a unas clases de manejo de ira?- comentaba Sai a Kakashi, ignorando los gritos de piedad desesperados que se escuchaban a unos metros y la risa maléfica de cierta persona.

-Pues claro que si- decía con una voz ofendida, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- no ves lo bien que se esta tomando el asunto- mientras señala como Sasuke corría a los otros dos con el Susano

-Oh…- y miraba como se alejaban gritando el rubio y la pecho plano, seguidos de un vengador bastante enojado

-¿Quieres pasar para tomar un té y comer unas galletas mientras esperamos que los otros tres vuelvan?- mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa en su bolsillo

-Claro – mientras entraba a la casa con una sonrisa falsa

Mientras tanto en la aldea, los civiles podían ver como un Susano gigante estaba golpeando a dos ninjas sin piedad, ignorando los gritos desesperados de los otros dos.

**Continuara...**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Iba a ser un one-shot, pero quiero torturar al Uchiha :P_

_El fic esta escrito a medias, así que acepto opiniones y hasta mini venganzas xD_

_Mmm.. se que este es el mundo ninja y dudo poner donceles de la nada, ¿pero aceptarían un m-preg?_

_Con esto me despido :D_

_¡Saludos y feliz año nuevo adelantado!_

_**See ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: **Hola que tal?, con ustedes la segunda parte :3_

**_¡A leer!_**

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 2: Kazekage, creo que alguien toco el ramen**

-Te odio teme…- murmuraba Naruto mientras intentaba comer su ramen con su mano sana

Luego de que Sasuke golpeara como si no hubiera un mañana a Naruto y golpeado algo a Sakura solo por observar y reírse de el amordazado, agarro a los dos chicos inconscientes y los llevo a la casa de Kakashi.

Sai como buen samaritano, al verlos y claro, luego de que Sasuke se fuera a charlar con Kakashi, se acerco a vendar y curar las heridas de sus amigos, aunque el que realmente necesitaba ayuda era el rubio, la pecho plano fue más desmayarse por el susto que otra cosa.

En estos momentos estaban "almorzando" aunque por la hora se podría decir que estaban merendando, almenos lo positivo era que su Sensei realmente sabía cocinar bien.

-¡Alguien que me ayude!- vociferaba el rubio ya que no podía agarrar bien los palillos.

Pero Kakashi solo se le reía, estaba seguro que bajo esa mascara de le reía, Sasuke lo ignoraba mientras comía, Sakura lloraba quedito en su asiento mientras comía y murmuraba "Sasuke-kun" y Sai, bueno, el es raro.

"_Mi estomago tiene tanta hambre que se comerá a si mismo"_ y lloraba internamente

Y algo muy malo para el rubio ocurrió, lo peor que le podía pasar.

-¡MI RAAAAAMEN!- su tazón de ramen se derramo en la mesa cuando intentaba comer

**Mientras tanto en Suna…**

-Kazekage le vengo a informar que…- y Kankuro se quedo en silencio

Se sintió un temblor y a continuación un grito tan alto que rompió los vidrios

-Naruto…- Gaara miraba ceñudo el vaso de agua roto en su mano

-Alguien toco su ramen…-pero el marionetista no pudo continuar por que diez ambus más otros ninjas entraron corriendo al despacho de su hermano para protegerlo

-Maldito Uzumaki y maldita persona que toco su ramen…- murmuraba bajo para si mismo- ¡Fuera de mi despacho!- y con una ola gigante de arena retiro a todos los intrusos

-¡Kazekage!- gritaban todos los ninjas con pánico

**Devuelta en Konoha…**

Fue un shock muy fuerte para él

"_Mi ramen, mi amado ramen"_

Así que desesperado quiso lamer la mesa y los restos pero unas llamas negras cubrieron el ramen tirado, para luego desaparecer y solo dejar una mancha negra en la mesa

"_Ramen…"_ se quedo paralizado del shock

-Hmp- dijo el bastardo mientras comía su comida ahora con una sonrisa torcida

-Uchiha…- el rubio giro su cabeza a su lado como si estuviera exorcizado y no dejo de observarlo

-Eso fue por lo de hoy a la mañana- y seguía comiendo

-…- aun observándolo

-…- solo seguía comiendo

-¡Me vengare, te lo juro teme!- mientras lo señalaba con los ojos llorosos-¡El ramen no tenía la culpa!

-Hmp- y seguía su vista en sus onigiris con tomate, ignorando al rubio

-¡Saaaasukeeeee!- y salto de su silla para golpearlo pero se olvido que aun no estaba recuperado del todo- ¡Auuuch!

_-¡Kurama cúrame rápido!- _gritaba Naruto en su interior

-_**Tsk, déjame dormir mocoso adicto al ramen- **_y el zorro se dio la vuelta y volvía a dormir

-_¡Kurama traidor!- _pero el zorro ya estaba durmiendo

Sai en la mesa los miraba, era muy interesante para el ver el comportamiento humano

-¡Sai baka, no tires mi comida del plato!- Grito Sakura al ver como el moreno dio vuelta su plato de ensalada

-Mmm… tu respuesta automática no es igual a pene chico- y ponía una mano en su barbilla pensativo

-Sai…-con una voz de ultratumba

-¿Si?, Sakura fea… - pero no pudo continuar hablando por que había terminado estampado contra la pared más cercana

-Como extrañaba estos momentos- comentaba feliz Kakashi, mientras comía su tazón de ramen sin la mascara, ya que lo estaban ignorando.

Luego de gritos, golpes y otras cosas más, Kakashi anuncio que tenía ayudar al equipo de Konohamaru para una misión ya que Ebisu se encontraba enfermo.

Ya que sus alumnos no tenían nada que hacer lo acompañaron por mera curiosidad.

Aunque en el camino fue extraño ver a Naruto pensativo

-Dobe- solo para molestarlo

-…-el otro seguía en su mundo caminando

-Ya murió tu última neurona…- mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Me vengare- y lo observo muy serio- y yo solo podré ayudarte

-Ni en tus sueños usurantonkachi- luego le dio una media sonrisa- aparte ni siquiera pensante un plan- con pose altiva

Pero Naruto no llego a responder por que aparecieron tres sombras y la del medio le gritaba "¡Jefe!"

Naruto volvió a su semblante divertido, comenzó a reír y divertirse con los tres chunnin, ignorando en el proceso a Sasuke que solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-¡Chicos!- grito Kakashi- ¿Cómo andan con el jutsu?

-¡Me encanta!- grito Moegi, y a la par los otros dos gritaron- ¡Lo odio!

-¿De que hablan Kakashi sensei?- pregunto Sakura curiosa

-Un jutsu de transformación, aunque realmente es más un pacto temporal con los gatos que otra cosa, invocas a un neko a tu imagen con ese pergamino-mientra señala a Konohamaru y el gato que aparecía enfrente de él- y con este sellarás un pacto a corto plazo, no podes despegarte de tu pergamino mientras dure la transformación por que sino no podrás volver a la normalidad- mientras se encogía de hombros- es algo como cuando Naruto usa el modo sennin por tener invocación con los sapos, excepto que este es diferente, te sale una cola y orejas

Kakashi seguía hablando del jutsu y de sus consecuencias al usarlo mucho tiempo pero el rubio ya lo ignoraba, la únicas personas que lo escuchaban eran Sai y Sakura.

-No entiendo… ¿por que no usan las orejas de gatos falsas como las que usamos nosotros?- preguntaba un rubio curioso

-Por que hace seis años unos niños entraron y se les cayeron las orejas, y armaron un escándalo ahí adentro, ahora revisan si tus orejas son reales o no…- decía Konohamaru con un puchero, con el pergamino en la mano, mientras intentaba sellar el pacto con su gato.

-Oh…- y el rubio decidió mirar los pájaros volar, eran unas aves interesantes

-No fueron ustedes quienes…- comento Sai pero antes de que siguiera hablando Sakura lo había noqueado, por segunda vez en el día.

-¡Quiero aprenderlo!- grito Naruto cuando vio como a Konohamaru por fin le salían unas orejas y una cola de su mismo tono de cabello

_**-Haces un pacto con los gatos y te las verás conmigo **_– gruñía Kurama en su interior

-_¡Entonces préstame tus orejas y cola, zorro del demonio!- _le gritaba

-_**No es una buena idea…-**_ y giraba su cabeza a un lado, mirando la interesante pared

-_¡Kurama! __**–**_ el zorro termino bufando

-_**Abstenete a las consecuencias al usarlas mocoso**_- y lo ultimo que vio el rubio fue la sonrisa maliciosa del zorro

Cuando volvió a la realidad, olvidándose en ese momento de la sonrisa del zorro comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, había pasado más tiempo del que creía afuera, fue interesante aunque se sentía excluido, Kakashi, los chunnin, Sai y Sakura tenían orejas y cola de gato, cada uno con un pergamino en su cinturón

-¡Kawaiii!- grito Moegi al verlo mientras su cola iba de un lado para el otro

-¡El jefe es genial!- a la par Konohamaru

-Interesante, ¿y como te las sacas?- preguntaba curioso Sai mientras sus orejas negras se levantaban

-Etto….¡el maldito zorro no me dijo!- grito para que luego sus orejas decayeran, y se fue a sentar deprimido debajo del árbol más cercano

Naruto con las nuevas orejas escuchaba mejor, y comenzó a oír un pequeño ruido cerca de él, miro para arriba y en una rama estaba Sasuke sentado leyendo algo

-¿Vos no hiciste el jutsu?- sus orejas naranjas se levantaron, y lo miraba curioso

-Ese jutsu es una perdida de tiempo- y seguía leyendo

Desgraciadamente para el azabache, a Naruto sus pocas neuronas comenzaron a trabajar en ese momento

-Increíble, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabe hacer un jutsu tan simple- intentando poner la voz más desinteresada posible

-Es un jutsu inútil- gruñía desde la rama, ya le era imposible concentrarse en lo que leía

-El gran Sasuke Uchiha fue vencido por un tonto jutsu- Naruto seguía en la misma e intentaba que su cola no lo delatase

Lo último que escucho fue un gruñido y un golpe de viento, al ver arriba ya no estaba más el azabache, Naruto solo pudo atinar a poner una sonrisa maliciosa

**Continuara...**

...

**_Notas finales: _**_ah usaré esta parte para los rw anónimos . _

_**L.E** - pues gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic :), y si, Kakashi llega tarde hasta en su propia casa y por lo m-preg, me decidí a agregarlo en el fic (hubo varios votos a favor en amoryaoi)..y...er...esto es un NaruSasu xD_

**_Nota aparte: Esto es un "NaruSasu" amo a Sasu-chan de uke, el rubio es un bello seme, si no les gusta les pido que dejen de leer antes de que se queden ciegos o se traumen_********_:)_**

**_See ya! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas:** Em, nose, gracias por los rw y la gente que lo lee :) , aunque estén en el anonimato yo los quiero! jajaja_

_**¡A leer!**_

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Que gato macho se llama "Princesa"?**

La noche llego y todo el mundo se preparaba para dormir

En su casa, Kakashi cansado por un día activo y pensado que al día siguiente a la mañana saldría a la ciudad de los gatos con el equipo de Ebisu, se acostó en su cama abrazando un libro de "Icha icha Paradaise"_,_ olvidando de poner la alarma del despertador como cualquier noche.

Pero escucho un ruido y se despertó, agarro un kunai y observo a todos lados, pero no vio absolutamente nada, aunque sintió leve un chackra, pero tenía sueño, así lo ignoro y se volvió a recostar

Pero esa persona con leve chackra aun lo estaba observando…

A los minutos luego de ver que su Sensei volvía a dormir, se reprimió internamente por hacer ruido, y entro sigilosamente por la ventana para comenzar a buscar el pergamino del pacto temporal

"_¿Dormir abrazado a ese libro, enserio?" _negaba con su cabeza y comenzó a buscar.

No fue decil hallarlo, por suerte, ya que estaba en la mesita de noche, en el mismo dormitorio, así que sin hacer ruido hizo una copia del pergamino y salio rápido para ir directo a su departamento.

Tan rápido que no vio como su Sensei abría su ojo, para ver hacia la ventana y escucharlo riendo de lo obvio que era

-...-

Apenas entro al departamento, se apoyo contra la puerta, se sintió un gran idiota

"_Todo esto por un jutsu inútil…" _gruñó y tiro el pergamino

Se fue a hacer un te caliente ya que afuera nevaba, y al volver a la mesa vio el pergamino en el piso.

Bufo y se sentó a tomar el te, luego volvió a la cocina y dejo la taza vacía, pero para ir al dormitorio tenía que pasar por comedor y ahí estaba, en el piso, pareciendo que se burlaba de él.

"_Idiota, es papel, el papel no se burla de tí"_

_-Increíble, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabe hacer un jutsu tan simple- _recordó las palabras de Naruto, el papel no se burlo de el, pero Naruto si se burlo de él

Odiaba a ese maldito rubio, ahora ya no estaba atrás de el todo el tiempo, solo para pasar las tardes con la tartamuda heredera Hyuga

El no estaba celoso, no, solo que el era un Uchiha, era Él Uchiha, el es y debe ser más importante que esa tartamuda de un clan inferior.

_-El gran Sasuke Uchiha fue vencido por un tonto jutsu- _las palabras de Naruto rebotaban en su cabeza causándole un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-¡Un estúpido jutsu no me va a vencer!- grito para si mismo y fue a agarrar con bronca el pergamino del piso

"_¿Qué había explicado Kakashi para realizar el justu?" _gruño internamente, pero no importaba, el era un Uchiha, era perfecto

Comenzó a leerlo y sintió que el tic nervioso volvía, el papel no explicaba mucho, así que suspiro y siguió leyendo.

Dejo el pergamino en el piso, se corto el dedo y escribió su nombre en el pergamino, realizo unos sellos y apareció un hermoso gato azabache de grandes ojos negros en el centro del mismo.

El gato lo observaba y si tuviera cejas seguro tendría una levantada, por que su amo temporal lo observaba atentamente

-Interesante…- Sasuke comento luego de unos segundos

-Me llamo Hime para tu información, amo - mientras bufaba, para luego caminar y observar el departamento de punta a punta- no me agradaras pero tienes buen gusto-nya

-¿Hime?, ¿que gato macho se llama "Princesa"? – se burlo para luego poner media sonrisa- ya se que tengo buen gusto, me llamo Sasuke

-Soy hembra, mi nombre es perfecto-nya – y lo miro serio para luego pasar a observarlo curiosa- y que nombre tan raro para una chica, ¿tus padres te odiaban?

Sasuke sintió que su tic en la ceja lo iba a acompañar toda la noche si seguían así.

-Soy hombre- mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy chica gato deforme?

-¿Seguro que no sos chica?, con esa cara de muñeca de porcelana yo que vos reviso bien lo que hay dentro de esos pantalones-nya – y comenzó a reírse

-¡Fuera de mi casa gato deforme!- para comenzar a perseguirlo por todo el departamento con una katana

-Soy un gato ninja, muñequita- mientras corría divertida por todo el lugar- ¡aparte vos me invocaste, no me puedo ir a voluntad-nya!

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no estaba pensando racionalmente y se detuvo, la gata se detuvo a la par y se quedo enfrente de el.

-Yo solo quiero el maldito pacto temporal- mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada a un costado

-Soy hembra, y si vos muñequita realmente sos hombre no es buena idea-nya - y se lamia una de sus patas

-Quiero el pacto- pero ahora la observaba fijamente

-Que no es buena idea-nya – mientras se acercaba al pergamino

-Quiero las orejas y la cola por un maldito rato, ¡hagamos el trato gato del demonio!-

-Me llamo Hime- bufo y lo miro seriamente- como quieras muñequita, haremos el pacto temporal, pero te advierto que no será buena idea que lo mantengas por mucho tiempo-nya

-Si, si, como digas-

El gato se sentó en el medio del pergamino y Sasuke comenzó a hacer unos sellos a la par del neko, al terminar el gato lo observo con media sonrisa y desapareció

-Estúpido gato- y sintió algo raro

Miro para atrás y había una larga cola azabache que se movía enojada de un lado a otro, fue rápido al espejo de cuerpo entero en su dormitorio y se observo

-Sigue pareciéndome un jutsu inútil- y se miraba detenidamente

No era la gran cosa, era solo una cola y esas dos orejas puntiagudas que salían de su cabeza, pero la curiosidad le ganaba y empezó a tocarse las orejas, era raro por el simple echo que eran reales, pero tocándolas le salio un ronroneo involuntario

Salto de susto en el mismo lugar y luego se sintió abochornado, miro a todos lados paranoico para luego dejar caer sus manos a los costados y ahora volvía a ver su cola, era hipnotizante como se movía de un lado a otro

-¿Por que la gata deforme no quería hacer un pacto conmigo?-

Pero no le dio importancia, tampoco le pareció importante el tema del tiempo, estaba cansado y tenía sueño, así que apenas su cuerpo todo la cama se quedo dormido.

-...-

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke al levantarse y ver sus orejas en el espejo del baño se sintió estúpido

-Esto me pasa por culpa del dobe-nya- abrió los ojos y se tapo la boca con ambas manos

Miro a todos lados, esperando que nadie lo haya escuchado, pero claro que nadie lo escucho, vivía solo, así que luego se mojo la cara y volvió a hablar más tranquilo

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke y soy genial-nya – y se volvía a tapar la boca, capaz solo capaz el maldito gato tenía razón en eso del tiempo

Salio corriendo al comedor, pero el pergamino no estaba, se sintió desesperado, pero un Uchiha, no podía estar desesperado, pero lo estaba al cabo de unas horas y dar vuelta el departamento, el pergamino no estaba en ningún lado, no podía volver a la normalidad

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI PERGAMINO-NYA?!- grito ya con pánico

Por que el Uchiha ya tenía pánico, alguien había entrado mientras dormía y lo vio, el no se dio cuenta y lo peor se le había llevado el pergamino, tenía que salir afuera para buscar el responsable o una solución para volver a la normalidad, con orejas, cola y todo.

-Hoy no es mi día-nya- bufo y su cola le daba la razón moviéndose enojada de una lado a otro mientras iba a su dormitorio a cambiarse, pensando que tal vez le vendría bien una gorra para tapar sus orejas

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales**: seguiré usando esto para rw anónimos :)_

_**Lala**:- Creo que ya tenes la respuesta si son más sensibles con cola y orejas con el propio Sasuke :P_

_**See ya! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Hola, que tal? :)

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 4: No es bueno querer ser bueno en todo**

Sasuke buscaba una gorra en su armario, no saldría de ninguna manera mostrando esas orejas, si uno de sus compañeros lo vería de esa manera sabrían que fue débil y callo en la trampa de Naruto en hacer el estúpido jutsu

Solo encontró una gorra, y era…Naranja

Se lamentaba no ir de compras, la única gorra de lana que tenía era un regalo del dobe

_-Ponle color a tu vida Sasuke, ¡capas dejas de ser amargado!- _le dijo el dobe cuando apareció detrás de él y le puso la gorra a la fuerza, eso había sido durante el invierno pasado

Un intento de una sonrisa apareció en su cara pero al recordar su situación volvió a arrugar el ceño y se puso la gorra

Busco entre su ropa, se puso un pantalón negro y la cola se la ato como un cinturón, busco una remera y un saco abrigado, pero sentía que se iba a morir de calor, así que extrañado se puso una campera más fina con capucha para tapar esa llamativa gorra.

Cuando salio a la calle le pareció que la gente exageraba al estar tan abrigados, el solo estaba con una campera, ignoro ese hecho y comenzó a caminar

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos unos perros en la esquina le gruñían, no puedo mantener su perfil sereno ya que salto en su lugar de miedo, odiaba el jutsu, le tenía miedo a los perros pareciera así que subió a los tejados y se encamino a la casa de Kakashi, capaz había sido él o al menos tendría una solución.

Pero apenas llego a la casa de Kakashi había un letrero en la puerta "Me fui a una misión"

¡La misión!, ¡se había olvidado de que se iba a la ciudad de los gatos!, miro al cielo, ya había pasado el mediodia, y pensó que capaz aun no había llegado a la entrada y lo podía interceptar

Fue a la puerta de la aldea pero solo se encontró con Pakkun, le pregunto donde estaba Kakashi con una mano en la boca para detener el "nya" que le salía al final de cada oración, este le dijo que el equipo ya había salido hace un rato y que apestaba a gato mientras se tapaba con una pata el hocico

Ignoro al tonto perro y se fue malhumorado hacia la casa de Sakura, no la soportaba pero ella había escuchado a Kakashi, tal vez sabía la solución, pero para su desgracia en el camino a la casa de Haruno un moreno con sonrisa tétrica comenzó a caminar a su par

-Hola Uchiha bastardo-

-Hmp-

-¿No tienes frío con esa campera tan fina?- mientras el otro moreno tenía una campera gruesa

-...- solo lo ignoraba

-La casa de Naruto no es para este lado-

Pero Sasuke en ese momento se quiso morir, su copia barata estaba comiendo una brocheta de pescado y sentía que iba a babear de un momento a otro, gruño y comenzó a caminar más rápido

-Bastardo, me atraes-

-…- Sasuke abrió los ojos, quería llegar urgente a lo de Haruno y camino más rápido

-No, espera, es raro, nunca me sentí así antes- pero Sasuke no lo escuchaba, se sentía peor, algunos jóvenes en la calle lo miraban embobado

"_¡Es el colmo, primero las mujeres, ahora los hombres!"_

Apenas llego toco la puerta varias veces, mientras veía como Sai se acercaba cada vez más, no bien Sakura abrió la puerta, el entro rápidamente y le cerro la puerta a su copia en la cara

Sakura lo veía con los ojos abiertos y de no entender nada

-No preguntes nada-nya- lo dijo bajo pero igual la rosada lo escucho

-¡Kyaaaa!, dilo de nuevo- y se le acerco con corazón en los ojos

-Lo que pase, quedará entre estas paredes y nadie la sabrá-nya- y la miraba con el Sharingan

-¡Que adorable eres!- y lo abrazaba aunque el otro intentaba escaparse entre sus brazos

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea-nya!- pero al sacarse a la plasta rosa de encima el gorro se le cayo dejando al aire sus orejas

-Eres adorable- con una sonrisa, mientras el tenía el ceño fruncido

"_Definitivamente no es mi día"_

-Hola de nuevo- y su copia entraba por la ventana

-Fuera-nya- lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

Pero Sai se le acercaba con aun su sonrisa tétrica con claras intenciones no muy buenas con él.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Haruno en su lugar comenzó a ponerse pensativa, sería, hasta como una persona normal.

-¡No lo molestes!- Sakura se puso en medio de los dos morenos y noqueo a Sai

Al verlo en el suelo, lo amarro con muchas cuerdas, sello su chackra y lo tiro al dormitorio y lo cerro con llave, luego se sentó se acerco a Sasuke y le pregunto si quería una taza de té, el otro asintió lentamente y se fue a sentar en una silla del comedor de la chica

Cuando Sakura llego, el Uchiha aun la miraba extrañado

"_¿Dónde esta la loca que hace unos minutos me abrazaba?"_

-¿Quien sos y que hiciste con Haruno-nya?- la miraba seriamente mientras tenía la taza de té en sus manos

-¡Soy yo!- salto en su asiento enojada y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza

-¡Haruno nunca me pegaría-nya!- mientras tenía ambas manos en su cabeza adolorida

-Tienes razón…- y miraba a la nada por unos segundos que al azabache le parecieron minutos, y ni siquiera se disculpo- Sasuke… ¿suena raro si digo que no me atraes?

-Genial, primero mi copia dice estar atraído hacia mi y ahora vos no estas loca atrás mío, el mundo se volvió loco- y su cola se movía de un lado hacia otro enojada

A Sakura recién ahí se le prendió el foco, al no estar embobada con Sasuke su mente estaba más libre para pensar

-Sasuke, ¿hace cuanto hiciste el jutsu?-

-¡Anoche!- y la chica intentaba reprimir una risa- ¡No te rías-nya!

-Perdón, perdón, sigue- y se tapaba la boca con ambas manos

-Alguien entro a mi casa y se llevo el pergamino- no le diría que se había quedado dormido y recién se había dado cuenta ese día a la mañana- fui a lo de Kakashi por ayuda pero no estaba, ¿vos sabes como revertir esto sin el pergamino-nya?- _"Adios orgullo, fue un gusto conocerte"_

-¡No escuchaste a Kakashi, en esta época no es bueno mantener el jutsu mucho tiempo!-

-Esta época…-

-Época de celo, mucho tiempo con el jutsu, más parecido a un neko serás, por eso nos advirtió de no mantenerlo mucho tiempo Kakashi- y le sonreía de una manera extraña

-¡Pero me persiguen hombres, las mujeres no, hasta vos no estas intentando violarme en este momento-nya!- grito

_-Soy hembra, y si vos muñequita realmente sos hombre no es buena idea-nya- _Sasuke callo abruptamente y se puso pálido al recordar las palabras de la neko

-¿Sasuke-kun?- y la pelirosa pasaba su mano enfrente de la cara del azabache pero este no respondía

-¡Necesito mi pergamino-nya!- mientras se estiraba los pelos

-Pues no puedo ayudarte a volver a la normalidad, pero la persona que te saco el pergamino aun lo tiene- Sasuke volvió su mirada a ella- si el pergamino se destruye, el pacto también

Y Sasuke, volvió a sentirse un estúpido por segunda vez en el día, ¿Quién era la persona que lo había amenazado, y que luego le dijo que solo él podría ayudarlo?

-¡Matare a Naruto-nya!- estaba tan enojado que el Mangekyo se le activo y salio corriendo, dando un portazo a la calle

-¡Sasuke espera!- la rosada pensaba si debía advertirle que hoy temprano Naruto fue con Tsunade, mientras ella estaba al lado para pedirle ayuda con…

-Oh…- y recordó las palabras del rubio- necesito una cámara- sentencio para ella misma y luego fue para desatar a Sai

Mientras tanto Sasuke pensaba enojado _"No es bueno querer ser bueno en todo…"_

Se lamentaba Sasuke mientras caminaba sigilosamente con una capucha puesta, que ocultaba sus orejas y con el chakra suprimido para que ciertas personas no lo encontraran, en su intento de llegar en una pieza al departamento de Naruto, que desgraciadamente vivía más lejos

_"Nunca más intentare ser bueno en todo…"_

Sasuke sabía, y no es por ser arrogante, que era bueno en todo, pero nunca pensó que un tonto jutsu le traería tantos problemas, todo era culpa de Naruto.

Aunque realmente la culpa no era de Naruto, sino meramente suya, pero no importaba, estar tanto tiempo con él se le había pegado lo dobe y ahora traía estas consecuencias, todo culpa del dobe, solo de él, nunca sería su culpa, no, era demasiado perfecto para cometer errores.

Mientras continuaba caminando, intentando esquivar algunas tiendas en particular, aparte de bufar y patear a cualquier perro que se le acercara gruñendo.

_"Estúpido jutsu y estúpido Naruto"_

Cuando llego al departamento de Naruto, comenzó a tocar la puerta varias veces pero nada, dio una patada y se abrió en par en par, le pareció extraño que estuviera todo a oscuras y silencioso

Pero gracias a sus orejas escuchaba mejor y escucho algo, comenzó a buscar de donde venía el sonido y lo llevo al baño, y si, era la única luz prendida.

-¿Dobe-nya?- y abrió la puerta

Al ver ese panorama levanto una ceja y se quiso golpear a si mismo _"Época de celo y yo me pongo a buscar un hombre, muy inteligente de tu parte Sasuke"_

**Continuara...**

...

**_Notas finales: _**_No me peguen por dejarlo en la mejor parte xD_

_Rw anónimo de** lala:-** Este cap viste como la paso SasUKE con orejas y cola, el próximo capitulo será contado por Naruto :P_

**_See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota:** Mmm... no tengo ni idea que escribir..._

_**¡A leer!**_

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 5: ¡Necesito un antídoto anti-celo!**

Luego del que azabache se fuera no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa maliciosa

"_Eres tan obvio teme"_

-Vos también sos obvio, Naruto…- y enfrente de él apareció de la nada un Kakashi, el cual aun tenía el jutsu activado

Naruto al sentirse descubierto salto en su lugar, y se golpeo la cabeza con una rama del árbol, para luego estar chillando de dolor

-Tengo un plan genial-dattebayo- mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la mano y tenía las orejas agachadas- el teme estará tan colorado como su alimento favorito

-Lo dudo…- y se sentaba al lado de su alumno, mientras veía como Sasuke y Sai peleaban, y los chicos de Ebisu intentaban deshacerse de sus jutsus

Luego vio como Sakura intentando golpear al moreno, y este intentando alejarse se le cae el pergamino del cinturón, y la pelirosa justo golpeaba el piso rompiendo el papel en el acto, y dejando a Sai en el mismo segundo sin sus orejas y colas

-Em..¿por que se deshizo el jutsu de Sai?- y miraba curioso a su Sensei

-Ya lo explique Naruto…- y lo miraba cansado

-…- seguía mirándolo

-No me escuchaste, ¿verdad?-

-Mmm….no- y recibió un coscorrón de su Sensei

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- pero Kakashi se había levantado y lo ignoraba

Kakashi saco el pergamino y luego de unos sellos deshizo el jutsu, perdiendo sus orejas y cola- ¡Chicos ya paso demasiado tiempo, necesitan desactivarlo!-

Todos los demás al oírlo lo finalizaron, excepto Sai que ya no lo tenía, los más chicos saludaron y se fueron, tenían que prepararse que al día siguiente salían de misión, mientras las otros más grandes se quedaron.

-El pacto de Sai se termino al momento de que le destruyeron el pergamino, esto es un pacto temporal, si fuera uno permanente no se necesitaría tal pergamino- girando su cabeza para ver a su alumno y observarlo seriamente

-Realmente no hay un limite de tiempo, pero mientras más lo tengas activado más costumbres de un gato se te pegaran, lo normal que podes mantenerlo es un día y aun actúas normal, pero en esta época el tiempo se reduce a cinco horas aproximadamente sino sería algo complicado- continuaba Kakashi y lo seguía mirando- ¿No sabes si tienes algo de un tiempo máximo con las orejas y cola del zorro?

-El zorro no me dijo nada- y se cruzaba de brazos

-Sensei, ¿Qué es eso del tiempo se reduce en esta época?- le preguntaba Sakura mientras se acercaba con Sai arrastrándolo ya que estaba inconsciente por sus golpes

-En una época normal con más tiempo con el jutsu tendrás ganas de comer pescado, odiaras los perros, te llevaras bien con los gatos, podrás tener una excelente vista y audición, hasta serás más ágil y flexible como uno- luego se detuvo y comenzaron a colorearse las mejillas y hablo más bajo- pero estamos en la época de celo de los gatos, no se si me comprenden

-Oh…- comento una pelirosa, Kakashi giro y vio a Naruto, mientras Sakura pensaba en los lindos hijos nekos que tendría con Sasuke mientras se le caía un hilo de sangre

-Prometo no torturar tanto el teme cuando me vengue- y los miraba serio- solo lo meteré en un lugar lleno de perros cuando este transformado- quiso sonreír pero se sentía incomodo que lo siguiera mirando

-Naruto, la época de celo de los zorros es bastante cercana a los de los gatos- continuaba Kakashi

-No entiendo…- y los miraba curioso

-Nada…- y negaba con la cabeza- ya es de noche, hasta luego chicos y desapareció en una bola de humo, ahí recién Sakura volvió al mundo real

-¡Mas te vale que no molestes a Sasuke-kun!- y se fue caminando mientras llevaba a un Sai aun inconciente a su casa

Naruto con varios chichones en la cabeza se fue caminando a comer un ramen por que ya estaba anocheciendo y tenía hambre, pero luego recordó a Sasuke y comenzó a buscar su chackra para buscarlo, por suerte lo detecto que estaba en su departamento y se dirigió hacia allá.

Al llegar solo escuchaba gritos, golpes, cosas rompiéndose y ¿maullidos?, así que se acerco curioso y observaba todo desde una ventana, justo para ver como Sasuke le aparecían una cola y orejas azabaches

-Sasuke se ve…- decía para si mismo, pero se detuvo ya que sintió que le sangraba la nariz, pero ignoro la razón y se limpio rápido, para seguir observando, pero desgraciadamente el azabache se había metido al dormitorio y ya no lo podía ver

_-__**Kuku-**_escucho la risa del zorro, pero por su bien mental la ignoro

Al no escuchar ruido entro al comedor, como estaba el pergamino en el piso lo tomo y guardo para continuar y llegar al dormitorio, vio como el otro se había quedado dormido, con aun puesta la ropa ninja, pero al estar boja abajo el rubio se detuvo a ver su cara con una pequeña sonrisa _"Increíble lo dulce que puede parecer mientras duerme"_ , lo miro completamente y se sentía la cara caliente, veía lo bien que le quedaba el jutsu a su compañero, pero bajando la vista se quedo mirando la retaguardia del azabache e inconcientemente le aparecieron muchas imágenes en la cabeza no muy buenas con su mejor amigo.

Naruto se sintió arder y sintió con pánico como su naru-chan se despertaba, así que salio corriendo y se sentó en el piso, pero su amigo no quería cooperar volviendo a dormir y sentía que necesitaba urgentemente… hacerlo, y lo peor, hacerlo con su amigo, así que con la vista comenzó a ver a todos lados mientras se tapaba con las manos su entrepierna y al ver un montículo de nieve, salto feliz hacia allá.

Pero la nieve no lo ayudo, por que se derretía apenas tocaba su piel, sentía que ardía, su cuerpo pedía a gritos el del azabache _"¡No, con el teme no!, ¡piensa en buenas piernas como las de Sakura! ¡La buena delantera de Hinata!"_

Irónicamente sintió que Naru-chan comenzaba a dormirse y le apareció un tic en la ceja _"Traidor"_

Pero aprovechando esto se fue a su departamento, el pergamino lo dejo escondido entre sus envases de ramen y para dormir se sintió morir, sentía que estaba durmiendo en un horno, así que termino en ropa interior y con el ventilador prendido aunque afuera nevará

Pero no pudo dormir bien, solo se le venían las imágenes a la cabeza y se sentía peor

_**-Eso te pasa por molestarme kuku-**_y al entrar a la celda, que ahora estaba abierta veía como el maldito zorro se retorcía de la risa en el suelo

_-¿¡Es culpa de las orejas y cola verdad!?- _mientras se le paraba enojado enfrente del hocico de la bestia

_-__**Te dije que no era buena idea, pero te gusta fastidiarme**__- _y le sonrío_- __**ahora yo soy el que te fastidio**_

_**-**__¡Te las devuelvo, quítamelas!- _se tironeaba las orejas pero eso solo le dolía y le sacaba lagrimones

_-__**Me pediste en la peor época las orejas, no se irán hasta que termine la época de celo, que será…en dos semanas**__- _y el zorro volvía a reírse_- __**y lo peor que te empecinaste con el Uchiha, hasta siento cierta lastima por el bastardo**_

_-No estoy empecinado con el teme- y se ponía colorado_

_-__**Dile eso a tu…¿Cómo lo llamas?, ah si, ¡Dile eso a tu Naru-chan!**__- y continuaba riéndose_

No soportando las burlas del zorro volvió a la realidad y se le alegro que era de día, pero vio a su entrepierna y se quiso morir _"Yo solo quería vengarme del teme y al zorro se le ocurre fastidiarme en este momento"_

-Necesito una cura para sacarme la cola y orejas para continuar la venganza, seguro el teme debe estar furioso al no encontrar el pergamino- y miro hacia abajo- ¡Duérmete traidor!

Luego de una buena ducha fría que no le sirvió para nada, se puso una remera y un short y salio a lo de Tsunade, capaz tendría una cura para sacarse las orejas o para su otro problema.

La gente en la calle lo miraba como si estuviera loco, todo el mundo abrigado y el paseándose como si fuera pleno verano, por dentro Naruto pensaba en chicas ya que eso había funcionado antes con su Naru-chan, le bastaba con estar con esa ropa en pleno invierno, no quería que su otro problema fuera también visible…

"_Hinata en bikini, Tenten bailándome, Sakura haciéndome un stripptis, Temari e Ino pidiéndome un trío"_ pensaba con lagrimones mientras iba corriendo por los tejados para llegar rápido a lo de la Hokage

-¡Tsunade-bachan ayúdeme!- y abría la puerta de su oficina, cayendo al piso y quedándose ahí porque estaba frío, mientras la rubia Hokage y Sakura lo miraban como si estuviera loco

-¡Que no me llames vieja!- pero luego se detuvo y lo vio, estaba con ropa de verano, aparte con cola y orejas- ¿estas bien mocoso?- ya con un tono preocupado

-Yo…yo..- pero antes de hablar vio a Sakura y se sintió abochornado- ¿puede salir Sakura-chan?

-No, ella es mi estudiante, si tienes un problema medico ella escuchara- sentenciaba con voz sería

-Pero, pero, pero- y la miraba suplicante pero la otra no cedía- ¡El maldito zorro esta en celo!- y volvió a tirarse al piso frío

-Sakura… vete a casa…- pidió la rubia en shock y su alumna mirando recelosa a Naruto se fue rápidamente

-Naruto…- y el rubio la miro con los ojos llorosos- Como…¿Cómo es que decís que el zorro esta en celo?

-Pues lo esta y no puedo sacarme esto- señalando las orejas y cola- y dura dos semanas moriré de calor y violare a Sakure-teme y no quiero violar al teme, ¡necesito un antídoto anti-celo abuela!

La rubia intentaba asimilar todo, su pequeño mocoso le salía que estaba en celo, y peor, con el mocoso Uchiha y era imposible que existiera un antídoto anti…anti…

-…¿Con Sasuke?-

-Siiiii- mientras se le caían lagrimones- aparte el tiene el jutsu neko y se ve tan…tan… ¡vuélvete a dormir!- mirando a su entrepierna y luego la volvía a mirar a ella con los ojos llorosos- necesito un antídoto

-No hay cura para eso- y se tapaba la cara, nunca pensó tener ese tipo de charlas con el que creía un nieto- te dejare esas dos semanas sin misiones y enciérrate con ventilador, cosas frías en tu departamento…e intenta no ver a Sasuke

-De acuerdo abuela…- y se levanto del piso pero al instante sintió un golpe

-Y llega rápido y cubre a tu amiguito- mirándolo con una vena en la frente

Naruto salio corriendo, pero antes paso por un almacén y compro bolsas de hielo, apenas entro a su departamento, se arranco la ropa y la dejo tirada en el piso de su dormitorio

Prendió los ventiladores y se quedo en el piso por un largo tiempo, pero no funcionaba para bajar su calor y la verdad no quería tocarse pensando en Sasuke, así que se quedo mirando el techo hasta que no aguanto más.

-Te odio, maldito zorro- decía al aire enojado, mientras agarraba las bolsas con hielo y entraba al baño

_**-Me fui a dormir, yo también te quiero, kuku –**_

Abrió el grifo de la bañera solo con agua fría, cuando llego a una altura justa, abrió las bolsas de hielo y comenzó a tirar todo el hielo al agua ya fría de la bañera, para luego zambullirse y quedarse por primera vez en el día fresco.

No supo cuando tiempo paso pero sintió un chacra que no quería cerca, justo en la puerta de su casa

"_Vete, vete, vete"_ rogaba internamente y suprimió su chackra

Pero esa persona no se fue, sino que abrió la puerta y entro a la casa, con solo pensar que estaban los dos sentía que el agua comenzaba a hervir y los pobres cubitos de hielo morían derretidos.

"_Sasuke es feo, Sasuke es horrible, feo feo feo, no sexy…sexy, ¡NO SEXY, ES BIEN FEO!"_

Y sintió que la otra persona caminaba, hasta abrir la puerta del baño

-¿Dobe-nya?

"_Estúpido y sensual teme"_ mientras metía su cabeza bajo el agua la cual ya comenzaba a burbujear por el calor, rogando que el otro se fuera rápidamente de su casa, antes que hiciera algo por lo cual seguro merecería un buen Chidori, por que Sasuke ciertamente lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente al saber sus intenciones.

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** En el próximo capitulo será el encuentro kuku, imaginensen lo que quieran xD_

_**Rw anónimo- Lala**:- Tenías razón, se estaba bañando Naruto, punto para Gryffindor!_


	6. Chapter 6

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 6: Tomo 1: Yaoi para principiantes**

Sasuke vio como Naruto escondía su cabeza en la tina, ignorándolo.

-Teme no es buen momento…-mientras lo miraba con la cara colorada y las orejas de zorro estaban decaídas, capaz por que estaba en una tina con agua hirviendo-cierra la puerta con llave cuando te vayas…

El dobe estaba ignorándolo, el tic en su ceja apareció, ¡a él nadie lo ignoraba!, seguro por estar en esa tina se le termino de fritar el cerebro

-Dobe…- se le acerco para tocarle el hombro, pero el rubio chillo y se metió devuelta bajo el agua

Tardo unos segundos en moverse, y recordó su problema con el jutsu, intentaba calcular cuanto tiempo le quedaba hasta que Naruto se le tirara encima, con Sai fueron capaz diez minutos, así que pensó que tendría diez minutos para extorsionar al dobe.

-Estaré en la cocina, tienes menos de un segundo para salir de la bañera- y salio rápidamente, con su mejor postura mientras por dentro solo calculaba al tiempo

Mientras en el baño se escuchaban gritos y cosas cayéndose, el mientras se puso a hacer un té, aparte con la mirada buscaba el pergamino pero no lo veía por ningún lado, bufaba frustrado, aparte tenía mucho calor, así que se saco la campera y gorra, dejando sus orejas y cola al aire.

Hubiera seguido buscando con la mirada el dichoso pergamino si no hubiera escuchado un golpe detrás de el, atrás estaba Naruto mirándolo con la mandíbula desencajada, con su cola y orejas al aire, una pequeña toalla en su cintura y…¿eso que se había caído era una bolsa de hielo?

Pero parece que el dobe se había dado cuenta que miraba la bolsa en el piso, así que rápidamente la agarro, se fue a sentar en la silla más lejos de el y abrazo la bolsa como si fuera a desaparecer

"_Ni que tuviera sarna para sentarse en la otra punta" _gruño internamente

-¿Dónde esta el pergamino-nya?- con la voz más seria y de ultratumba que pudo, pero el "nya" arruinaba todo

-¿Ehh…?- pero Naruto estaba en su mundo, abrazando casa vez más fuerte a la pobre bolsa

-El pergamino que te llevaste de mi casa-nya- mientras se le acercaba

Pero Naruto al ver que el otro se acercaba, salto de la silla y se fue contra la pared, lo más lejos posible y murmuraba cosas de chicas en bikini

-Mira dobe, no estoy para soportar tus estupideces-mientras posaba una mano en su cara frustrado- necesito el pergamino urgentemente-nya

-Yo..yo…yo…-pero Naruto estaba convirtiéndose en un farol humano y la pobre bolsa de hielo se transformo en una de agua

-No me importa si te estas muriendo de fiebre- se cruzo de brazos, se dio vuelta y comenzó devuelta a buscar con la mirada y luego de unos segundos hablo bajo para si mismo- tsk, al menos no vos estas como Sai intentando tirarte encima mío…

Pero no pudo continuar por que sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás con fuerza y comenzaba a olisquearle el cuello, su cara inmutable cambio a una de asombro y colorada

-¡D.. suéltame-nya!- y comenzó a intentar quitarse al otro de encima pero le era imposible

-Como es eso de que Sai…-con una voz ronca- no tienes su olor…- aun refregaba su nariz aun contra su cuello, pero comenzó a darlo pequeños mordiscos desde el cuelo hasta su clavícula

-¡Estas loco, suéltame-nya!- con pánico, _"adiós pose cool Uchiha, el dobe estaba mordisqueándolo"_

-Te advertí que te fueras y cerrabas la puerta…- aun con esa voz ronca, el azabache sentía que sus piernas temblaban, su maldito cuerpo estaba reaccionando al tener el otro pegado, con el cuerpo caliente y demostrándole que tenía un problema entre sus piernas-aunque…yo no soy el único que esta así ¿verdad?- y empezó a llevar su mano a la entrepierna del azabache

- _"maldito tartamudeo, maldito sonrojo" _gritaba internamente_-_ ¡aléjate de mi-nya!- mientras intentaba forcejear pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba convirtiéndose en gelatina ante las caricias del otro por debajo de su remera y lo peor… ¡ronroneaba!

-Tengo un problema con Kurama…- _"¿desde cuando el dobe tiene esa voz ronca sexy? ¡no sexy, todo es culpa del jutsu, si todo es culpa de eso!" –_ y bueno…- y bajo sus manos hasta la entrepierna del azabache y comenzó a masajearla – necesito un buen samaritano que me ayude, vos me ayudaras, ¿cierto, Sasuke?-

Y el cerebro de Sasuke colapso…

Intentaba recordar por que estaba en el departamento del dobe, por que necesitaba un pergamino, se olvido de la gata hembra y la época de celo, se olvido que sus padres se estaban seguramente retorciendo en sus tumbas y seguramente su hermano se le estaba riendo desde el más allá, se olvido de todo y solo pensaba que quería que lo tomara Naruto

-Na.. - y no pudo continuar por que el rubio lo dio vuelta para ponerlo frente a frente, para devorarle la boca.

Naruto parecía desesperado, tanto que comenzó a arrancarle la ropa mientras aun le comía la boca, pero el azabache estaba tan en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta hasta que el rubio lo tiro contra la cama, quedando el acostado boca arriba y Naruto mirándolo desde arriba de él con una sonrisa pervertida

-Cuantas chicas, hasta chicos te quisieran como te tengo yo en este momento Sasu-chan- pero antes de poder replicar enojado Sasuke sintió como el otro tomaba devuelta su miembro juguetonamente con una mano, mientras le daba besos húmedos por el cuello, la clavícula, el abdomen, el azabache gimió y su lado racional de fue por los aires, mientras Naruto se puso peor el comenzar a escuchar los pequeños suspiros que intentaba suprimir el azabache

Pero aun no comenzaba todo, y el rubio comenzó a masturbar fuerte al otro, mientras comenzaba a introducirle un dedo en su retaguardia, Sasuke se maldecía a si mismo por sentirse tan bien aun cuando el otro continuo hasta meterle tres dedos, pero en un momento el otro paro y lo observo bien a los ojos, para al segundo volver a devorarle la boca, y entre la boca de Naruto, el azabache no pudo evitar un grito cuando sintió que el otro se metía completamente en el con una sola estocada

-Te odio-nya...-dijo en un susurro mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del otro e intentaba no lagrimear

-Perdón…pero…no sabes cuanto te deseaba Sasu-chan- y comenzó a jugar con su miembro para que se distrajera, mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de él

Tenía que admitir que al principio era doloroso, hasta que Naruto comenzó a ir más fuerte y profundo para tocar un punto que lo hizo gritar, no pudo evitar pedirle más y el rubio complacido comenzó a darle más fuerte y en el mismo lugar que lo hacía delirar de placer, hasta que en un punto no daba más y termino entre su abdomen y del rubio, pero Naruto aun no terminaba.

Lo levanto como si fuera pluma y lo dio vuelta, ahora quedando de espaldas, levanto las caderas del otro y al ver el orificio del azabache tan dilatado por las anteriores estocadas, volvió a perder la cordura y se adentro devuelta, Sasuke intentaba detener sus gritos con la almohada pero el rubio se la quito diciéndole que lo quería oír gritar su nombre.

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron, Naruto luego de terminar dentro de él, comenzó de nuevo a los pocos minutos y así, cambiando de posiciones y haciéndolo como conejos hasta que se adentro la noche.

Sasuke no daba más, sus piernas habían perdido la sensibilidad hace un par de horas y se sentía agotado pero no sabia si sentir pánico o no al ver que Naruto no parecía para nada agotado

-Mierda dobe…no tienes un botón de apagado-nya- con la voz ronca

-Mmm… ¿soportarías dos semanas?, por que verás…esto me durará dos semanas- mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y le repartía besos húmedos- ¿no que eres un Uchiha?, pensé que tendrías más aguante…

Pero el azabache con un pequeño tic en el ojo, se olvido de todo y se puso arriba del moreno.

-Oh, los Uchihas tenemos mejor aguante que los Uzumakis- y agarro el miembro aun duro de Naruto y se sentó sobre el, y le resulto imposible no emitir un grito de placer

-Las mejores dos semanas de mi vida…-murmuro Naruto para si mismo

Y comenzaron de vuelta, al punto que aprovecharon esos días solo para dormir pocas horas, lo hacían hasta cuando se daban una ducha, paraban para comer aunque solo fuera ramen, lo bueno que Naruto tenía dotación para un año y no necesitaban salir de la casa, hasta encontraron el pergamino de Sasuke en eso, pero lo dejaron en un costado y continuaron, hasta hacerlo en cualquier pose y en cualquier rincón del departamento

Solo pensaban en hacerlo como si fueran animales en celo, pero oh, eran realmente animales en celo, se olvidaron del mundo exterior y hasta que tenían alguna ventana abierta

Pero parece que los gritos del azabache y los ruidos de cosas cayéndose, evitaron que la gente tocara la puerta, la ventana abierta le daba un espectáculo a cualquier adicta al yaoi que pasará, hasta Sakura que amaba a Sasuke, luego de chillar de terror al ver por la ventana que pasaba, luego sufrió una hemorragia nasal y los grabo para la prosperidad mientras Sai a su lado leía un libro llamado "Tomo 1: Yaoi para principiantes"

Aunque en algún momento Naruto con un poco de lucidez cerró las persianas y estaba tan en su mundo que no escucho los quejidos que vociferaban afuera su nuevo grupo de fans

Y así continuaron durante dos semanas, pero todo en un momento tiene que terminar… ¿no?

En un momento a Naruto le desaparecieron las orejas y cola, y sintió todo su cuerpo repentinamente cansado, ahora que estaba un poco lucido busco el pergamino del Uchiha y lo destruyo

Se adentro al dormitorio y vio a Sasuke dormido en su cama, ahora sin cola y orejas, ahora que estaba completamente lucido comenzó a analizar todo y para su sorpresa no estaba nada avergonzado o arrepentido, se sentía demasiado feliz y completo, le alegro ese pensamiento pero por un momento se preocupo que todo fuera culpa del esa época de celo, así que sigilosamente se acerco y puso encima del azabache para comenzar a mirarlo, vio su cuerpo, sus músculos marcados, su delicada cara para luego pasar a ver todos esos chupones que le había dejado en todo el cuerpo y no pudo volver a ponerse excitado para su sorpresa

Comenzó a besarlo suavemente en la boca varias veces hasta que el otro se despertó, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

Pero ignorando el rostro del otro, le sonrío abiertamente y abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche, en ese momento Sasuke cayo en cuenta que algo le faltaba a ambos, y su cuerpo se sentía exageradamente cansado, pero sus quejas no evitaron que el rubio lo tomara de vuelta, aunque no dio ninguna queja, para luego ambos quedarse dormidos completamente

No supieron a que hora se levantaron, sino solo escucharon unos golpes en su puerta, Sasuke gruño y se tapo con las sabanas, pero Naruto somnoliento fue a abrir la puerta, pero no encontró a nadie, solo vio una nota pegada a la puerta y la leyó con curiosidad

"Si ya terminaron de hacerlo como conejos, están citados a que ambos vengan a la oficina durante la mañana– Godaime Hokage"

Naruto se puso pálido, capaz tendrían un buen sermón, observo el cielo y se dio cuenta que era temprano, capaz ese mismo día tendrían que presentarse, así que volvió al dormitorio con el papel en mano

-Sasu-chan…-

-No me digas Sasu-chan, dobe pervertido- se escuchaba por debajo de la sabana

-Pues…nos citaron a la oficina de la Hokage- mientras se metía debajo de las sabanas y le sonreía al otro- ¿nos damos una ducha y vamos?

-…- al otro le salto un tic en la ceja cuando intento levantarse- ¡dobe idiota!- mientras lo veía siniestramente con el sharingan- ¡como piensas que vaya si de la cintura para abajo no siento nada por tu culpa!

-….¿te llevo en mis brazos?- con una dulce sonrisa, mientras temblaba por dentro

La gente de los alrededores solo vieron como salía una llamarada de fuego y una persona gritando por una de las ventanas, mientras parecía que otra insultaba, pero habían escuchado tantas cosas de ese departamento las ultimas semanas que hicieron caso omiso a los gritos de ayuda de cierto rubio.

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Mmm..realmente no las tengo, se que me salio un capitulo horrible pero tengo fiebre y estoy mentalmente desorientada jajaja, cuando vuelva a la normalidad subiré el proximo_

**_Pd: _**_oh si, **Lala** gracias por tus rw anónimos, y seh, ¡A esos dos se les ocurre juntarse cuando estan en celo! jajajaj_

**_¡See ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Madara vuelve, me arrepentí, llévame contigo!**

-...-

Luego de que Sasuke intentará quemarlo vivo y se negase a salir de la cama, mucho menos en brazos de alguien, así que resignado salio solo a la calle.

Pero en el camino mucha gente se lo quedaba mirando, algunos cuchicheaban, otros reían, ladeaban sus cara sonrojados, algunos pocos también con asco, fue extraño, llegando a la torre, se encontró con Sai sentado en un banco leyendo un libro llamado "Tomo 5: Yaoi avanzado"

-¡Sai!- le grito cuando estuvo cerca, el otro puso una de sus sonrisas y cerró el libro

-Hola pene chico- mientras le hacia señas para que se sentará al lado suyo

-¡Que no lo tengo..!- pero se detuvo, era imposible razonar con el otro, ignorando lo de sentarse continuo- Sai…¿sabes por que la gente me mira raro?

-Oh…-y puso una mano en su barbilla pensando- tal vez por hacerlo con el Uchiha bastardo

-¡COMO SE ENTERARON!- pero cuando la gente se dio vuelta a verlo se sintió abochornado, así que continúo hablando bajito- ¿como se enteraron?, nadie debería saberlo…

-Pues… el Uchiha gritaba mucho, me pregunto si Gaara gritaría de esa manera- aun con la mano en su barbilla e ignorando como el otro pasaba su cara de todos los colores

-Si Sasuke se entera me asesinara…- ahora muy pálido, estático en su sitio

-Nos vemos pene chico, le prometí a Ino que la ayudaría en la floristería- y se retiro dejando al otro pálido aun en su lugar

_**-Kuku, las cosas que me perdí por dormir-**_ se reía el zorro

-¿¡_Estuviste durmiendo todo este tiempo bola de pelos!?- _le gritaba el rubio

_**-¿Piensas que querría escuchar como lo hacías con ese Uchiha?**__- _con cara de asco_- __**aparte de eso, dormí muy bien, gracias**__- _y le sonreía

_-¡Fue todo tu culpa, ahora Sasuke me matara!- _mientras se tiraba los pelos

_**-¿Culpa mía? yo solo soy un pobre demonio que…**__- _y el otro lo miraba con los brazos cruzados_- __**es verdad, fue tu culpa, te dije que no era buena idea pedirme la cola y orejas, pero vos no escuchas nada…**__- _mirándolo serio

-_Algo más que no me hayas contado… ¿no me saldrá la cola devuelta, tendré pulgas, alguna consecuencia, algo?-_ mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-_**Pues… no que sepa**_- y se ponía pensativo- _**distinto sería el tema si ese Uchiha fuera chica, y aunque tiene cara de chica, no lo es, estas salvado de tener una chica embarazada hormonalmente alterada**_- y se le reía- _**al menos hay un punto bueno de que tires al otro lado **_

-_¡No tiro para el otro lado!, aparte…- _y se quedo perdió en sus pensamientos

-_**Hey, mocoso…**_- pero Naruto no lo escuchaba, estaba con sonrisa boba imaginando a Sasuke embarazado- _**¡Argh, deja de pensar eso!**_ – y se tapa los ojos con sus patas- _**Terminare traumado por tu culpa…**_

-_Zorro idiota...- _con las mejillas sonrojadas

-_**¡Madara vuelve, me arrepentí, llévame contigo, no me dejes con este mocoso pervertido homosexual!- **_lloriqueaba Kurama melodramáticamente

-_Eso sonó muy gay…-_ intentando tener una cara sería

-_**Y vos no deberías estar con Tsunade en este momento...-**_ ignorando lo anterior

-¡Tsunade me va a matar-dattebayo!- salio del transe y comenzó a correr a la torre, esperando que la rubia Hokage no lo matara

Pero sus plegarias fueron en vano, apenas llego tuve que soportar varios golpes por parte de la misma mientras lo llamaba inmaduro y hormonal, hasta que Shizune apareció muchas botellas de sake y la rubia se calmo

-Así que…¿donde esta Sasuke?- mientras tomaba su segunda botella de sake y lo miraba fijamente, era claro que tenía una idea de lo que pasaba la Hokage, por algo era médico, pero quería torturar un rato al mocoso.

-No pudo venir por que.. emm...bueno..yo…él…este…- y se ponía bordo y miraba hacía todos lados pidiendo un milagro

-¡Naruto eres un baka!- pero para su salvación o no, apareció Sakura de la nada y lo golpeo al punto que termino estrellado contra la pared

-Sakura-chan ahora que hice…-con dos lagrimones en los ojos, demasiados golpes por un día

-¡Ese golpe te lo tenía que dar hace dos semanas!- mientras lo miraba enojada, para luego cambiar su semblante a uno nervioso- Ahora si todo bien, este…¿podrías firmar estos papeles?

-Bueno…- con miedo los firmo, aun tirado en el piso- pero, ¿para que son?

-La autorización para vender esos videos…-dijo distraída mirando los papeles con una sonrisa pervertida- ¡no!, digo es la autorización para una nueva tienda de ramen..¡eso! – y salía corriendo con los papeles abrazados a su pecho plano como si fuera un tesoro

Se fue dejando a un Naruto confundido, feliz y golpeado en el piso, a una Shizune que miraba todo sin entender mientras abrazaba a un Tonton igual de confundido, y a Tsunade...bueno, ya estaba algo borracha para pensar en lo pasaba recién con su alumna

-¡Mocoso hormonal!- grito la rubia y lo miro- ya que dejaste "incapacitado" a otro ninja- haciendo comillas con sus dedos y dejando al otro rojo- _hip_, tendrás el doble de trabajo, te iba a enviar a una misión de dos semanas pero _hip_…no tengo ganas de más papeleo…-con un puchero- ¡por eso irás a una misión de un mes a la aldea oculta entre las nubes!, ¡que inteligente soy _hip_!- para caerse abrazada a una botella de sake

-Esta bien, creo…- pensaba decir algo más el rubio, pero el amaba las misiones y tenía miedo que si decía algo la vieja se lo tomara mal y lo golpearan devuelta, así que decidió callar

-Naruto-kun- Shizune se puso enfrente de el con un pergamino- acá esta la misión, saldrás mañana a primera hora, allá te recibirá Killer Bee y te dirá que tienes que hacer- el rubio asintió feliz, extrañaba a su amigo rapero- oh, y avísale a Sasuke-kun que cuando pueda pase por la oficina, hasta luego- con una sonrisa nerviosa lo echo, mientras cerraba la puerta en sus narices veía como Tsunade intentaba hacer un ángel de nieve, aunque ahora sería un ángel borracho, en el piso, con varias botellas a su alrededor

Luego de ese extraño momento se dirigió a su departamento, feliz de que el otro seguramente también estaba allá esperándolo

Ignorando la gente, por que solo pensaba en su teme llego a su casa, pero al abrir la puerta de quedo estático, estaban las luces apagadas…

Prendió la luz y se dio cuenta que estaba todo limpio, como si nada hubiera pasado estas ultimas semanas y faltaba alguien, así que entro a buscarlo en el baño pero no, también en el dormitorio, hasta busco en el armario pero Sasuke no estaba por ningún lado, al punto de alarmarse pero luego pensó que el otro era ninja, no lo secuestrarían, ¿o si?

Se sentó en el piso y se puso en modo ermitaño para buscar el chakra de Sasuke, se tranquilizo al localizarlo en su propia casa, así que ahora que realmente tenía frío y sentía el clima, agarro una campera más abrigada y salio en busca de su teme, para hablar, en su mente volaba con ellos de novios o mejor, hasta casados y felices, e ignoraba a Kurama que hacia ruidos de arcadas en su interior

Pero cuando llego al departamento del otro, se sintió desconcertado al ver todas las luces apagadas aunque sintiera el chakra del otro dentro del lugar, hasta se preocupo.

-Teme…- mientras golpeaba la puerta

Pero nadie le respondía, ¡pero estaba seguro que su teme estaba ahí dentro!

-¡Teme ábreme la puerta, hace frío y se que estas ahí dentro!- pero no escuchaba nada del otro lado, así que opto por otro método- Sasuke…por favor, ¿me abrís la puerta?, quiero verte

-Sasu…- y sintió que su corazón saltaba a escuchar unos pasos amortiguados del otro lado- por favor teme, te necesito…- continuaba con una voz dulce continuo, pero se cayo abruptamente al ver que Sasuke le habría la puerta

-¡Feliz!- pero Sasuke claramente no lo estaba, lo miraba con odio y con el cejo fruncido

-Teme...¿que te paso?- confundido intento acercarse pero el otro lo golpeo y cayo al piso, con la mejilla adolorida, quiso retrucar algo pero se shockeo al ver a Sasuke conteniendo las lagrimas- Sas..

-¡Callate!- el azabache intentaba mantener la compostura aunque temblara- ¡Felicidades!, ¿querías vengarte?… ¡pues lo hiciste muy bien, ahora fuera de mi vista!- y cerro la puerta, Naruto corrió para acercarse pero del otro lado la puerta escucha la voz amortiguada del otro

-No te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida, me das asco…- continuaba el azabache con la voz entrecortada

Naruto se sintió morir, y todo sus sueños tontos a futuro se destrozaron, Sasuke sentía asco de él, si no hubiera sido por el jutsu el nunca lo hubiera aceptado, nada de lo que había pasado fue real para su teme.

Sasuke sentía asco…

-Tsunade-sama pidió que la fueras a ver cuando estuvieras disponible, adiós Sasuke…- dijo contra la puerta intentado que no se le quebrara la voz y se fue a su departamento, para alistar todo para la misión que tenía al día siguiente

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales**: Ajam, se que dirán...¿WTF?, pero el proximo capitulo será contado por Sasuke_

**_Pd: _**_Me encanta saber que alguien lee esto y hay gente hermosa que me deja rw :3,__ a__unque admito que me entristece no ver tantos rw, quiero saber si debo seguir escribiendo con fiebre o directamente me tiro a un pozo jajaja_

**_¡See ya!_**

_(se va cantando con una guitarra)_**_...Así que corre corre Minato, que de los dos, siempre fuiste el más veloz (8) ..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 8: Todos mis ancestros se revuelcan en su tumba…**

Luego de que el dobe se fuera volvió a gruñir por debajo de las sabanas e intento levantarse, al principio le costo y las piernas le temblaban pero pudo sostenerse por un tiempo, y fue al baño.

Su cara paso al color de su alimento preferido al ver su cuerpo, demasiados mordiscos y moretones, el dobe era un animal, aunque al pensar en el rubio intento suprimir la sonrisa de su rostro, luego de una ducha busco su ropa, pero recordó que había terminado destrozada…hace dos semanas, y lo peor, comenzaba a morirse de frío.

Entre la ropa del dobe, por suerte había algo decente color negro, saco unos pantalones, un saco y comenzó a limpiar la casa que era un total desastre para su pobre ego destruido, hasta cuando limpiaba sentía que el fantasma de su hermano rondaba a su alrededor y se le reía, haciéndole aparecer un tic nervioso por varios minutos.

Al menos no tardo tanto y su estómago rugió por comida, contando que hace días no comía otra cosa más que ramen, necesitaba urgentemente algo saludable y muchos, pero muchos tomates, así que salio, caminando lento y rezando que nadie le preguntara por que caminaba raro a la tienda a comprar algo y cocinar para cuando llegue el dobe.

"_Arg..asco, muy cursi" _

En el camino solo pensaba en que sus piernas no lo traicionaran y menos su dolor en el trasero, así que ignoraba a todo el mundo hasta que en el camino tuvo que detenerse a sentar por que no aguantaría mucho tiempo

"_No solo mis padres, todos mis ancestros se revuelcan en su tumba…"_

Bueno capaz solo su padre y los ancestros, su madre era dulce, ella nunca pensaría mal de su pequeño, pero su hermano, estaba seguro que perdería su pose fría y se le reiría en la cara, no sabia por que, pero tenía ese sentimiento.

"_Oh si, Madara retuércete en tu tumba ¿Qué no sos mi ancestro?"_

Y ahora con mejor animo se intento levantar pero escucho a Sakura hablando con alguien… hablaba de el dobe y de..¿él?

-Oh, necesito golpear a Naruto, me la debe- con el puño en alto le decía a una chica con dos rodetes, la cual solo reía nerviosa- pero…gracias a esa venganza de la que hablaba Naruto, ¡seré rica!- mientras abrazaba unos papeles

-Ne, Sakura…mucho tiempo con Tsunade-sama no le hace bien a nadie- mientras se pasaba la mano en la cabeza nerviosa

Sasuke quedo un poco aturdido en su lugar…recordó la venganza que Naruto tenía…y que solo el podía ayudarle..la venganza era..

-¡Sasuke-kun, me alegro verte!- chillo la rosada al verlo, mientras Tenten al ver la cara de odio del Uchica salio corriendo poniendo una escusa barata

Sasuke firmo lo que le entregaba la otra, ni siquiera leyó el papel que le daba la pelirosa, pero apenas termino le pregunto algo que le rondaba por la cabeza

-Haruno…la venganza de la que hablas es..- pero la otra le tapo la boca y el solo abrió los ojos

-Sisi él te robo el pergamino..ahora continuamos..¿donde esta Naruto?- ignorando lo que le decía el otro y mirando con una sonrisa pervertida la firma, pero el azabache estaba en su mundo

-En la torre del Hokage..Sakura..- pero la otra salio corriendo, chillando feliz hacia la torre, dejando al otro confundido en su sitio

"_Todo lo que paso estas semanas…¿fue su venganza?"_

Capaz no lo mostraba en el exterior, pero por dentro se le estaban retorciendo las entrañas con solo pensar eso.

Pero sacudió esos pensamientos y continuo caminando, pero para su suerte o no, vio como varias mujeres con cara de terror salían de la floristería Yamaka, y luego vio como Sai salía con un libro a la puerta a leer con el rostro confundido, y por solo mera curiosidad se acerco.

-No entiendo..he dicho lo mismo que decía el libro..- murmuraba confundido el pintor

-Copia barata, ¿de que estas hablando?- con un rostro inmutable aunque por dentro era otra cosa

-Todas las mujeres gritaran así, o son solos los hombres..- pero subió su vista y se dio cuenta que era el azabache, así que cerro el libro rápidamente y le sonrío- hola Uchiha bastardo

-Olvídalo…-pero recordó lo que hablaba Sakura, capas su copia sabia algo del tema- Sai.. ¿hablaste con Naruto?

-Oh si, antes de venir acá lo encontré, hasta hablamos de...-pero retiro su sonrisa y puso una cara de confusión- perdón bastardo, pero por ser amigo de Naruto no puedo contarte

-¿Que…?- _"¡no me jodas!,¿¡ Sai también lo sabía!?, vamos Uchiha, mantente firme" -_ ¿No hay manera que me cuentes?

-Aunque me gustaría que nuestros lazos de amistad sean más fuertes, lamento informarte que se me es imposible, Naruto aviso que si te enterarás, lo matarías, así que no; si me disculpas necesito volver a vender flores- y con sus sonrisas raras se volvió a meter a la tienda, dejando pálido al azabache

"_¿Si yo me enterará, lo mataría?"_ y camino arrastrando los pies, en dirección a su casa, ignorando a todo el mundo a su alrededor

"_Estas dos semanas…fueron su venganza, todo esto fue por su venganza" _pensaba incomodo

Apenas entro a su casa, no tenía ni ganas de prender las luces, solo cerro la puerta y se fue a tirar a su sillón, recostado, mirando el techo.

-El jutsu..el dijo que su venganza el solo podía ayudarme..¿era por que estaba en celo?, esas dos semanas…- cada vez de iba hundiendo más y más en el sillón, sintiéndose a cada segundo más humillado y roto

Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces

-Teme…- _"Oh, genial" _pensaban con amargura

Los golpes siguieron un rato más y no parecían detenerse

-¡Teme ábreme la puerta, hace frío y se que estas ahí dentro!- _"para que quería verlo, ¿para humillarlo un poco más?"- _Sasuke…por favor, ¿me abrís la puerta?, quiero verte

-Ahora me hablas con cariño, como si fuera a volver a caer en eso, maldito…- decía con bronca, mientras se levantaba con una mueca del sillón

-Sasu…- _"idiota, idiota, idiota"_- por favor teme, te necesito…- _"si quiere verme, pues que me veía"_ pensaba con bronca

-¡Feliz!- abrió la puerta, mientras intentaba mantener una postura firme, pero sentía que iba a flaquear a verlo

-Teme...¿que te paso?- quería llorar, se sentía tan humillado, seguro el otro había hecho todo para pisotearle el orgullo, y lo peor, actuaba como si se preocupara por él, así que solo lo golpeo, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas intentaran salir devuelta- Sas..

-¡Callate!- no sabía por que temblaba, si de odio o tristeza, lo odiaba- ¡Felicidades!, ¿querías vengarte?… ¡pues lo hiciste muy bien, ahora fuera de mi vista!- entro de nuevo, dando un portazo, puso su espaldo contra la puerta y callo al piso sentado, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado

-No te quiero volver a ver nunca más en mi vida, me das asco…- mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos y se limpiaba con fuerza sus lágrimas

Todo lo que había pasado fue la venganza de Naruto…

¿Por que había hecho eso?, había sido por el Susano de la otra vez, las veces que lo golpeaba, lo de ser renegado, u otra cosa, hasta lo de quemarle el ramen, tenía que admitir que era una lista grande, y lo hacía sentirse peor, capas humillarlo como hizo estas semanas era poco, tenía que haberle hecho algo peor Naruto a él.

Pero aunque de verdad se merecía algo así o más, no podía evitar que le doliera.

-Tsunade-sama pidió que la fueras a ver cuando estuvieras disponible, adiós Sasuke…- y luego que sintiera que la otra persona se fuera, se permitió llorar por sentirse un idiota.

**Continuara...**

...

**_Notas finales: _**_Oh si, ¿ahora comprenden el final del capitulo anterior?, ya veremos que pasa mientras Naruto esta en esa misión..._

**_Rw anónimos:_**

**_- .ne: _**_ahora ya sabes por que Sasuke odia a Naruto, y no, por lo de la misión... (eso sabrás en los próximos capítulos, me puedo spoilear mi propio fic jajaj) _

_**- isa: **¿solo pobre Naruto?...son un par ciertamente problematico como vos misma dijiste y como diría Shikamaru u.u  
_

**_See ya!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota: **¡Peeeeerdón!, se que no tengo escusa, pero luego del ultima manga mi vena humorística desapareció por algún lado y tenía tanta alegría como una babosa muerta e inspiración como una roca..._

_**¡A leer!**_

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 9: Creo que voy a vomitar con tus pensamientos…**

Los días pasaban, hasta convertirse en semanas y Sasuke se rehusaba a salir de su departamento, aun estaba afectado y dolido.

-¡Sasuke-kun sal un rato con nosotros, tenemos tomates!- gritaba Sakura desde la puerta con una bolsa de tomates, pero el ninja dueño de la casa no respondía

Sakura no entendía por que el enojo repentino del azabache, al principio pensó que era por que Naruto había salido de misión pero luego comenzó a dudar de su hipótesis y comenzó a plantearse otras, pero nada, Sasuke desde hace tres semanas estaba encerrado en su casa y no deseaba salir, ni hablar con nadie, sabía que tenía siempre sus alacenas llenas y lo peor que tenía plantas de tomates en su pequeña terraza así que pasaría algún tiempo hasta que se le acabara su reserva y tuviera que salir a comprar.

Ya se estaba preocupando, por que un día le pareció escuchar un llanto y.. ¡era imposible concebir la idea de que Sasuke llora!, seguro estaba alucinando, pero necesitaba una medida drástica para sacarlo y saber que pasaba ahí dentro.

Así que ese día había llamado a Sai y a Kakashi para sacar al otro aunque sea a la rastra, que en este momento se encontraban detrás de ella, si alguien veía de lejos, solo veía una chica gritando a una puerta mientras otros dos leían tranquilamente, pero si se acercaban veía que Kakashi le había prestado un libro de "Icha icha Paradaise" a su alumno, mientras el leía otro tomo.

Cansada de esto, agarro a Sai como escudo, lo alzo y lo tiro contra la puerta, el libro salio volando y su Sensei corría a agarrarlo, mientras un Sai desconcertado atravesaba la puerta y luego se escuchaba un ruido de mil pájaros, seguidos de un grito…por parte de Sai.

Sakura entro adentro, usando de escudo ahora a Kakashi, que solo abrazaba a sus libros como bebés, y con su otra mano ella tenía la bolsa de tomates a la vista _"el nunca me haría un Chidori con una bolsa de tomates"_ pensaba internamente.

Recién de unos segundos, ella movió su cabeza y vio el paisaje, la casa por dentro estaba desordenada, el azabache estaba sentado en el piso con los brazos cruzados enojado, un pote de ramen desparramado en el piso y enfrente de él estaba un Sai desmayado y rostizado.

-Em…hola Sasuke-kun- con una sonrisa nerviosa saludaba

-Hola Sasuke- comentaba su Sensei, aun abrazando a sus libros como sus bebes, fue un susto ver casi morir a su otro libro- mmm… no tenías que electrocutarlo, ya arreglara alguien la puerta...- comentaba con tranquilidad

-No me importa la puerta, tiro mi ramen- con los brazos aun cruzados

_"¡¿Lo hizo por el ramen!?_" pensaron a la vez el Sensei y la alumna con alarma, definitivamente pelear con Naruto había afectado a su compañero.

-¡Iré a prepararte otro ramen, no te preocupes Sasuke-kun!- y corría la rosada a la cocina, esperando no ser ella la próxima en ser electrocutada

Luego de unos minutos, podían a ver como Sasuke sentado en la mesa comía su ramen, extrañamente muy alejado de los tomates, como si fuera veneno, su compañera y Sensei lo observaban como si la hubiera salido otra cabeza, y Sai estaba despierto, pero su cuerpo aun no reaccionaba así que seguía aun tirado en el piso en la misma posición.

-Sasuke…¿desde cuando te gusta el ramen?- preguntaba curioso Kakashi

-Hmp- seguía comiendo ignorándolos, y los otros tenían una gota en su cabeza por lo expresivo que era el otro

-¿Sabes que pene chico vendrá en una semana?- comentaba como si nada Sai en el piso, como si su vida no valiera la pena.

-…- lo miraba con un tic en el ojo

-…- miraba con ojos curiosos

-…- los otros dos salían corriendo a esconderse

-Lose…- y Sasuke lo quemo vivo, ah no… ¡esperen!, ¿estaba llorando?

Los otros dos veían desde unos metros de distancia la escena con las mandíbulas desencajadas y con los ojos abiertos, o en caso de Hatake con el ojo abierto, pero Sakura olvidado lo valiosa de su vida fue a apapachar a Sasuke por que se veía adorable, y lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche mientras el azabache tenía un puchero y los ojos llorosos.

-Maldito dobe..snif…tonta gata deforme con su jutsu snif…estúpida venganza…- mientras se dejaba abrazar

-¿De que venganza hablas Sasuke?- con la voz más sería que pudo, intentando no reírse de esa escena tan surrealista

-De la venganza de Naruto, esta claro- mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con aun Sakura colgada en su espalda.

-¿Al final se vengo?- continuo preguntando

-Claro, ese maldito..¡y ustedes lo sabían!-

-Si lo sabíamos…- hablaba con cautela Hatake

-¡Lo sabían!- aun gritaba

-Entonces al final te encerró en un cuarto con perros, no pensé que lo había hecho, ese Naruto-baka…- decía Sakura con el ceño fruncido, aun abrazada al cuello del azabache

-¡Si, exacto, los perros…!, espera…¿de que perros estas hablando?- con miedo

-Su venganza era transformarte con el jutsu, sacarte el pergamino y luego de unas horas encerrarte en un cuarto con perros, ya que le tendrías miedo a los perros- decía Kakashi intentando no reírse

-Pero luego de que viniera desesperado a la oficina de Tsunade a la mañana siguiente pidiendo que le quitaran las orejas por la época de celo, pensé que se había olvidado de su plan, al contrario, escuche que había pedido encerrarse en su casa sin que nadie se le acercara- Sakura pensando, ahora cachete con cachete con el azabache, que estaba pálido

-Oh…pero…¿Sai por que me dijiste que si me enteraba iba a matar a Naruto?- intentando controlar su voz

-Oh…mm...bueno, en las calles se hicieron famosos por tus gritos cuando estuvieron encerrados, Naruto pensó que si te enterabas que alguien los escucho lo ibas a matar- con la mano en la barbilla pensativo y abrió los ojos- ¡oh no, ahora mi lazo con Naruto se debilitara por contarte esto!- y buscaba en su mochila urgentemente un libro sobre amistad

Y el azabache luego de recibir toda esa información cayo desmayado en los brazos de Sakura, y Kakashi miraba la escena divertido.

-¡Sasuke-kuuuuuun!- gritaba la pecho plano corriendo a un lado y otro de la casa con el otro inconsciente

-...-

**Mientras tanto en la aldea de las nubes...**

Se encontraba un rubio con un tic nervioso vestido con una yukata, en la calle, vendiendo entradas con otros dos más, que estaban llorando a lagrima viva

-Si no vendemos todo esto, Killer-sempai nos obligara a ver su concierto en primera fila atados y si vendemos todas las entradas, Killer-sempai nos obligara a escuchar su concierto en primera fila como compensación- lloraba Omoi con un pila de entradas en la mano

-Callate baka…- murmuraba Karui deprimida con otro montón de entradas en su mano

-Como termine así…- murmuraba quedito Naruto en su lugar

_**-Eso te pasa por aceptar misiones y no preguntar la razón-**_ de descostillaba Kurama en su interior

_-Tres semanas, tres semanas así, primero armando el escenario, luego escuchando las canciones, ahora vendiendo las entradas…- _decía enojado un chibi Naruto

-_**Al menos sos el héroe de la guerra, vendes más entradas que los demás-**_ intentando contener otro estallido de risas

_-No le veo la gracia, bola de pelos…-_

_**-Al menos estas lejos de la aldea y no ves al Uchiha- **_ _"Uh, oh, para que lo nombre" _maldecía internamente por que ahora el rubio estaba llorando por su teme

-_**Capaz fue un malentendido, cuando vuelvas arreglaras todo**_**- **poniendo los ojos en blanco, todos los días le agarraba a su contenedor un momento depresivo y estaba bastante arto

_-Sasu-chan…-_mientras se deprimía en un rincón del lugar

"_Oh por kami-sama, esta novela romántica es peor que la que sufrí con Madara y Hashirama" _pensaba frustrado el bijou

-_¿Hashirama y Madara?- _lo observaba con ojos abiertos Naruto, se había olvidado que se habían unido luego de la guerra y ahora leían los pensamientos del otro

-_**Seh…los Uchihas son unas reinas del drama**_- posando su vista en cualquier lado con una mueca en la cara, no tenía ganas de recordar la historia de los otros dos

-_¿Hashirama y Madara?-_ repetía Naruto como si no creyera lo que oía, hasta se estaba imaginando hasta su boda, a Hashirama sonriendo y a el Uchiha con un kimono blanco y las mejillas sonrojadas

_**-Creo que voy a vomitar con tus pensamientos…**_- comentaba el bijuu con cara de asco

-_Yo también…_- con la cara verde desapareció del lugar

-¡Naruto te estamos hablando!- zarandeaba Karui al rubio que no respondía

-El muchacho seguro estaba hablando con su bijuu, oh yeah- venía feliz caminando Killer bee hacía los tres chicos

-¡BEE, QUE ES ESO DE UN CONCIERTO!- se escucho el grito del Raikage y se vio a alguien corriendo rápidamente a donde estaban

Los cuatro, ya que ahora Naruto había reaccionado, estaban de piedra con cara de pánico en su lugar

-¡Corran por sus vidas, bakayaro konoyaro!- gritaba Killer y salio corriendo

-¡AHHHHH!- los otros tres salieron corriendo a diferentes direcciones con pánico

-¡BEE!- rugía el Raikage enojado

-¡BROTHER!- seguido de un fuerte golpe y el grito del menor

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Ya veremos que pasara con ese par cuando se encuentre..._

**_Rw anónimo: isa - _**_Siii, Sasuke había confundido todo, pero ahora a la fuerza la explicaron todo (pero seguirá siendo un cabezota...), oh y por el fanfic **"ADIOS PAZ, HOLA NARUTO" **de Flordeldesierto...solo dire... ¡AMO ESE FIC!, nunca leerá esto Flor pero no importa... jajajaj ¡amo todos sus fics!, ya quisiera escribir como ella xD, aunque la sigo mas en Amoryaoi, sep, yo también estoy triste por que no lo continuo (lo dejo en la mejor parte snif..) pero en su ultimo fic aclaro que iba a terminarlo, así que tengo esperanza de algún día leer el final de adios paz, hola naruto jajaja xD_

**_See ya!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 10: Alguna fan loca pagará por el vomito de Sasuke**

-¡No quiero!- gritaba desde la puerta

-Sal afuera, todo el mundo ya se habrá olvidado de eso..-decía con pesadez mientras agarraba las piernas del otro

-¡Que no!- sosteniéndose de la pared, mientras la otra aun tiraba de sus piernas

-Fue hace más de un mes, la gente ya no recordará ese asunto- tironeando

-¡Haruno suéltame!- odiando de a momento la fuerza descomunal de su compañera

-¡Sasukeee-kun suelta o te pego!- mientras le saltaba una venita

Hace una semana, luego de la interesante charla y los llantos de cierto azabache, el los amenazo con matarlos si alguien se enteraba de que había llorado, pero el problema radico cuando al día siguiente salieron a la calle y la gente lo miraba raro, y es que la gente amaba los chismes, y aun recordaban el acontecimiento del ultimo Uchiha y el Uzumaki… Sasuke casi mata a todos con el Susano cuando se dio cuenta por que lo miraban de reojo y luego se volvió a encerrar en su departamento

Y eso había sido hace una semana…

Estaban devuelta en la misma que la vez anterior, intentando que Sasuke no se volviera un ermitaño.

Pero mientras forcejeaban, el azabache comenzó a ponerse pálido y se soltó, cayendo arriba de la pelirosa.

-Sasuke-kun..-susurro nerviosa y colorada al ver que el otro estaba encima suyo

-Creo que… boargh- con vos temblorosa, termino vomitando, vomito el cual termino sobre la pecho plano

-¡AHHHHHHH!- chillo la chica, golpeo al chico, que termino cayendo hacia un costado, y ella comenzó a correr en círculos- asco, asco, asco- murmuraba con ojos llorosos y moviendo los brazos descontrolada

-Mmm…¿será buen momento para avisarles que Naruto no vendrá mañana?- preguntaba Sai a Kakashi, que estaban a unos metros de la escena

-Pues…- mirando de reojo a Sasuke vomitando, puso una voz sería y una pose intelectual- aprovecha que tu compañero esta débil

-¿Como que Naruto no llega mañana?, la misión era de un mes..- limpiándose la boca y se levantaba temblorosamente del piso, mientras en el fondo Sakura aun chillaba por su ropa

-Hoy temprano estuve en la torre de la Hokage, justo había llegado un mensaje de parte del Raikage, algo de que la misión de Naruto tardaría mas- con pose pensativa

-¡MI ROPA!- se escuchaba por detrás

-Vende esa ropa, alguna fan loca pagará por el vomito de Sasuke- comentaba Kakashi con tranquilidad a su alumna, luego miro a Sai- ¿Por qué tardara más en volver?

-Algo de que hubo problemas, heridas, hospital, nose…cuando Tsunade-sama me vio espiando me tiro la mesa encima- mientras se encogía de hombros

-¿El dobe esta en un hospital?- preguntaba Sasuke

Kakashi y Sasuke se quedaron preocupados pensando en eso durante todo el día, mientras tanto Sai fue a seguir a Sakura, la cual estaba corriendo, ya que cuando aviso a un grupo de chicas que su remera tenía vomito del propio Sasuke Uchiha se volvieron locas, chillaron e intentaban arrancársela.

-...-

**Mientras tanto en la Aldea de las Nubes…**

-Bee te traje unas revistas…-mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando que nadie entrara a la habitación

-Gracias Naruto…- decía el otro en una camilla con los ojos con estrellitas

Cuando el Raikage se había enterado de que su hermano estaba armando un concierto, y llamo a Naruto solo para ayudarlo, como si fuera una misión, saco humo por la cabeza por lo inmaduro que era su hermano, apenas lo vio lo golpeo tan fuerte que aun pasada una semana, el otro aun seguía en el hospital con una pierna rota, ambos brazos rotos y un cuello ortopédico.

Lo peor es que castigo a todo el mundo por igual, a los dos alumnos de Bee les toco cuatro semanas de misiones D, mientras a Naruto lo dejaba tres semanas para desmantelar el lugar donde se iba a armar el concierto y devolver el dinero de las entradas.

Aunque sentía pena por Bee, así que iba a visitarlo y le llevaba cosas, como comida o revistas para adultos…

-¡QUE HACES EN LA HABITACION DE MI HERMANO!- se escucho el rugido de alguien que estaba en la puerta, mirando con un tic en la ceja la revista

-¡SOY INOCENTE-DATTEBAYO!- grito el rubio, saliendo rápidamente por la ventana, abandonando a su suerte al otro

Luego de escapar y ver que no lo perseguían, se fue a comer unos tazones de ramen en un local que estaba cerca

-_**Pobre Gyuki…nos sacamos el peor premio cuando nos tocaron a ustedes como contenedores**_- se lamentaba Kurama

-_Callate zorro…_- con los brazos cruzados

_**-¿Aun tienes en mente el plan?- **_pregunto con curiosidad

-_¡Si!, cuando vuelva conquistare a Sasuke sin colas, ni orejas de por medio_- con el puño en alto

-_**Odio admitirlo, pero te prefiero así de feliz rayando la estupidez que emo deprimido**_-

-_No se si agradecerte o insultarte…_-

-_**Aunque tendrás que esperar dos semanas más para verlo…**_- comento como si nada

-_Cállate, bola de pelos…-_ y volvía a deprimirse en un rincón

-_**Ah no, eso si que no, ¡no quiero gente deprimida en mi espacio!**_- poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Señor…el ramen…- decía el vendedor a el rubio que estaba recostado en la mesa

-¡RAMEN!- salto en su asiento y empezó a comer, aunque por dentro pensaba que podía hacer para conquistar a Sasuke cuando volviera

"_Solo dos semana más…"_ se repetía a si mismo

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Em...si, me quedo muy corto, perdón, pero lo corte y deje el próximo más largo, no me maten xD_

**_Rw anónimos: isa - _**_Gracias!, er...no, no fue por la impresión...y déjalo sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, es divertido :P jajaja, ¡SIIII, LO LEÍ Y LO AME! . También soy gran seguidora de esa página :P . Amm... si queres saber, todo lo que subo aca, también lo subo simultáneamente en Amoryaoi :)_

**_See ya!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 11: Estas gordito y Naruto no te va a querer**

_**-Jiraya posando en bikini- **_con voz seria

-…- tic nervioso, e intenta ignorarlo

_**-Orochimaru bailando el ula ula**_-

-…- poniéndose verde

-_**Suigetsu y Juugo…- **_intentando pensar

-¡Silencio maldito zorro del demonio!- gritaba Naruto, se tiraba los pelos y tenía la cara verde por las nauseas

-_**Yo solo te ayudo..-**_ con voz solemne

-¡Solo me estas dando ganas de vomitar!- gritaba mientras caminaba por el sendero y la gente que circulaba lo veía como si estuviera loco

-_**Te acabo de salvar que unas muchachas no te pegaran por pervertido, por tener a naru-chan despierto- **_intentando mantener su voz sería- _**aunque fuera por que pensabas en el Uchiha y no en ellas…**_

-Te odio…- caminando encorvado por el camino, aunque luego de que el zorro le nombro al azabache…

-_**¡Madara con vestido de encaje!- **_gritaba el bijuu- _**Ah no, ¡Espera!, ¡no pienses en Madara, es un Uchiha! ¡Hashirama en vestido de encaje!**_

-Kurama…-

-_**¡La plasta rosa haciéndote un baile sexy!-**_

-¿Plasta rosa…hablas de Sakura?- levantando una ceja

-_**Si, no me agrada…-**_ y se quedo unos minutos en silencio

-…-_"gracias a kami-sama se callo, ahora solo en minutos llegare a la aldea y veré a..."_

_-__**¡Shino y Kiba dándose duro!**__- se escucho otro grito de Kurama_

-¡Ya callate, callate, que me desesperas-dattebayo!- gritando desesperado y tironeándose el pelo

Mientras la gente que pasaba por ahí lo miraba como si estuviera loco, ya que hablaba solo, Naruto lloraba internamente por no poder tener pensamientos pervertidos, mientras Kurama estaba tranquilo, estaba salvando a su contenedor que lo golpearan por pervertido, aunque tenía que admitir que era divertido sacar de quicio al mocoso.

-...-

**Mientras tanto en la Aldea… **

-¿Sasuke se volvió loco?- preguntaba Sakura bajito a su Sensei, que estaba al lado de ella

-Me temo que estar lejos de Naruto le afecto…- mientras ambos miraban al azabache

-No se olviden que odia los tomates ahora- comentaba Sai mientras se sentado con los otros, leyendo un libro llamado "Tomo 3: ¿Cómo saber si extrañas a alguien?"

-Verdad….-comentaba Sakura- ¡Esto es el fin del mundo!

Es que esa día, se juntaron todos a almorzar, y como Sasuke se encontraba sensible, mientras él no escuchara que lo llamaste sensible, le habían dicho que el eligiera el lugar y había pedido ir a comer ramen, pensaron que la otra vez fue solo por extrañar a Naruto, pero las ultimas semanas lo único que hacía era comer ramen, casi tanto como el rubio y sus amigos claro esta, se preocupaban.

-Sasuke…- pregunto con miedo la pelirosa

-Hmp- y levanto su cabeza del tazón para mirarla, con fideos aun en la boca

-Es tu tercer tazón…- comenzó a hablar

-…- solo la miraba con una ceja alzada

-Bueno..pues..¿desde cuando te gusta el ramen?-

La miro, miro el tazón, la volvió a mirar, miro el tazón ahora vacío y solo se encogió de hombros y pidió un cuarto tazón de ramen

-¿Hablaste con la Hokage?- pregunto su sensei

-Tsunade-sama aun lo tiene con el castigo de misiones D luego de…- hablaba su compañera, ya que el otro solo comía- ayer fue a hablar pero ella le dijo que su castigo continuaba hasta fin de este mes

-A Naruto lo manda de misión fuera de la aldea y a mi me deja con misiones clase D, maldita vieja…- refunfuñaba

-Que nunca te escuche la Hokage que le dijiste vieja, sino terminaras haciendo misiones D de por vida- Kakashi comento solemne

-Uchiha bastardo…- hablo Sai luego de cerrar el libro

-Copia barata- mirándolo

-He estado leyendo…-

-Siempre lees…-hablaba Sakura con los ojos en blanco

-He estado leyendo…- continuaba- sobre reencuentros

-Oh…- decía Kakashi y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-Hmp- aunque el azabache estaba más interesado en la comida

-Oh si, hablaba de la primera imagen que das en el reencuentro, y Uchiha bastardo…creo que estas gordito y Naruto no te va a querer-

-¡No lo estoy!- se levantaba de la silla y se señalaba el abdomen

-Perdiste tus abdominales marcados, en unos meses estarás gordito y pene chico te cambiara por otro..-con total seriedad

-B. mis abdominales ya no estarán marcados…pero ¡que no estoy gordito!- gritaba

-Lo estas…-

-Sai callate- susurraban otras dos personas

-¡Copia barata!-

-Yo si estoy flaco y con abdominales marcados..- y se señalaba

-…- con un tic en la ceja para luego pasar a llorar-¡Si estoy gordito!-

-Te lo dije…- aun hablando serio- comes mucho

-Sai eres un baka- comentaba Sakura mientras corría a apapuchar a Sasuke

-¡Llegue y los busque, no espere encontrarlos a todos acá-dattebayo!- grito alguien que entraba, pero al ver la escena de quedo de piedra al ver a Sasuke llorando- ¿que paso aca…?

-Sai llamo gordito a Sasuke-kun- comentaba Sakura mientras aun tenía abrazado al otro

-Corre por tu vida…oh, y bienvenido Naruto- comentaba Kakashi con su ojo feliz

-Vos hiciste llorar a mi Sasu…- con un aura tenebrosa

-Solo comente la verdad- ignorando su prematura muerte

-¡Muere! – y Naruto salio a correr a Sai con una bomba bijuu en la mano

-No estas gordito Sasuke- hablaba el Sensei, leyendo su libro e ignorando las explosiones que se escuchaban en el exterior del local

Luego de unos minutos, el rubio volvió sonriendo a la tienda, donde aun estaban los otros

-Por unos meses Sai no molestara- y luego recordó el azabache, tiro a la pelirosa a un costado y el fue a abrazarlo- te extrañeeee Sasu-chan

-¡Sueltame dobe!-

-Sakura te abraza, ¿por que yo no puedo?- con un puchero y sin querer soltarse el otro

-¡Ella no se fue un mes y medio a una misión!- intentando sacarse el rubio de encima

-¡Fue culpa de la Tsunade-bachan!-

-Pues igual te fuiste, adiós- Sasuke se levanto y se fue

-P.p..pero- mientras abría y cerraba la boca Naruto, en su lugar, sin entender nada, lo había defendido de Sai y ahora se marchaba enojado

-Ignoralo, esta raro desde hace unas semanas- decía su Sensei

-¿Se enojo por que le dijo gordito?, yo no lo veo gordito- decía recordando por que le había pegado a Sai

Sakura y Kakashi solo se encogieron de hombros en su lugar

-Anda a buscarlo y habla con él, te extraño- decia la pelirosa

-¿Enserio me extraño?- con estrellitas en los ojos

-Eso parece, anda a buscarlo- comento como si nada

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!, ¡Teme esperame!- y salía corriendo hacia donde se fue el otro

Sakura en su lugar comenzó a buscar unas baterías nuevas en su cartera para su cámara con una sonrisa pervertida

-No se si sos más extraña ahora que no te gusta Sasuke o antes- comentaba Hatake observándola

-Diez por ciento- mientras terminaba de poner las baterías nuevas

-¿Hm?- sin comprender

-Diez por ciento de todo lo que gano con ellos y me ayudas a grabar

-Cuarenta- serio

-Veinte- mirándolo

-Treinta- con la misma vos seria

-Bueno… treinta, ¿los seguimos?- con una sonrisa

-Con gusto- cerro su libro de Icha Icha y ambos salieron hacia la misma dirección que los otros dos

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** pues no las tengo! jajajaj_

**_Rw anónimos: _**

_**isa-** ¿Ya sabes que le pasa?, interesante :P_

_**lala-** ¡Pues no te lo digo! jajaj, si, son adorables *O*_

**_See ya!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 12: No le gusta las ostras, le gusta las salchichas**

Luego de varios chidoris, golpes, llantos sin sentido, berrinches, muchos tazones de ramen y entre otras cosas, durante algunas semanas, el azabache al fin perdono a medias al rubio.

-Temeeeee- mientras abrazaba al azabache

-No- con el ceño fruncido, él odiaba que el otro hiciera eso en medio de la calle

-Dale teme, no seas malito- con puchero

-Que no- con un tic en la ceja

-¡Tengamos una cita!- gritaba aun abrazándolo

-¡No somos novios dobe!- con aun el tic, aunque no rechazaba el abrazo

-¡Si lo somos-dattebayo!- abrazándolo más fuerte

-Nunca acepte ser tu novio- con el rostro inmutable

-¡Sasu-chan!- mirándolo con ojitos de cachorro

-¡No me llames Sasu-chan!- con el rostro colorado golpeo al otro en la cara tan fuerte que cayo al piso, y él se fue caminando

-¡No me rendiré, serás mi novio-dattebayo!- con un puño en alto, con los ojos llorosos, aun tirado en el piso

-Naruto baka, Tsunade sama te llama- apareció Sakura al lado de su amigo con el ceño fruncido- ¿ahora que le hiciste a Sasuke-kun?

-Te juro que esta vez no le hice nada- aun en el piso- espérame unos minutitos y voy con bachan…

-¡Te llamo ahora!- y levanto al otro de la campera

-P. ..-pensando en que tenía que escapar para buscar a su teme- Sakura…¿esa cartera es nueva?

-¡Si, me alegro que lo notaras, es una bolsa de diseñador y solo existen tres en el mundo!- con estrellitas en los ojos- los aros y collar son nuevos también, ¡kyaaa!

-Oh…¿de donde sacaste el dinero para comprarlo?- con curiosidad

-Yo…bueno…este…una abuelita se me cruzo y bueno…la ayude ¡eso, la ayude!, y me recompenso con esto, ¡exacto!- tartamudeando pero Naruto la veía extraño, como si pensara y no era bueno que el rubio pensara, ¡no para ella!- em…Naruto, por que mejor yo voy con la Hokage y vos vas a la puerta a recibir a los ninjas que llegan por mi, ¿si?

-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!- y el rubio olvidándose de todo, fue a la puerta de la aldea

-De lo que me salve…- suspiraba la pelirosa

Mientras tanto el rubio corría a la entrada, iría a ver al grupo que llegaba, vería que estén bien y que vayan a la torre al dar el informe, así podría buscar a Sasuke devuelta

-¡La misión fue genial!, ¿no lo crees Akamaru?- gritaba Kiba en la puerta, mientras su perro le respondía con ladridos

-¿ -kun?- lo miro sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa

"_Mierda…"_

_**-Kuku, esto es mejor que una telenovela**_- se reía el zorro

_-Esto no es bueno…- riendo nervioso, se había olvidado de Hinata durante todo ese tiempo_

_**-No, no lo es…para vos, yo me estoy divirtiendo acá**_- aun riendo

_-Ella se fue de misión la misma semana que fue lo del jutsu_- estaba pálido, como le explicaría a Hinata que…ahora quería salir con Sasuke

_**-Hace tres meses…como pasa el tiempo**_…- con voz nostálgica, limpiándose lágrimas imaginarias de los ojos

_-Esto no es bueno zorro ¡ayúdame!- _desesperado, no sabía que decirle a Hinata

_**-No- **_bostezando- _**aparte no es mi culpa que quisieras salir con la ciega para darle una oportunidad, aparte por que pensabas que el amargado nunca te daría oportunidad y bla bla bla…**_

_-¡Ayuda a tu pobre contenedor!- _el clan Hyuga capaz lo mataría, tanto le costo que aceptaran que ella saliera con él y ahora…

_**-Tengo sueño…- **_acurrucándose en su espacio

_-¡No te atrevas!- _señalando con un dedo

_**-….Zzzz...- **_

-¡Zorro del demonio!- tirandose los pelos del cabeza y gritando

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada la ojiperla

-Yo si..bien bien- mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso

-Te extrañe- con la cara sonrojada mientras se acercaba al rubio

-¡Eh..!- y se alejo de la ojiperla, dejando a la chica extrañada- vine a recibirlos..Sakura-chan..esto…ir con Tsunade-bachan…eso- tenía la mente en blanco

-¡Vamos Shino!-Kiba salto en su perro y con su amigo fueron hacia la torre

-Naruto-kun….- pero Hinata se quedo al lado de Naruto, ella quiso darle la mano pero el no pudo

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntaba preocupada

-Yo si…este…-"_maldito zorro ayúdame"_ gritaba internamente

-¿Vamos al parque?-

-Si, si…parque- y comenzaron a caminar a la par

_-"zorro por favor ayúdame y no como ramen en un mes"- _lo llamaba internamente

_-"¡Hare lo que me pidas pero ayúdame!"- _lloriqueaba mientras ya estaban por llegar

-Ya estamos llegando- comentaba feliz la ojiperla

-_"¡Salvameeee!"- _esperando el milagro que el otro escuchara- _"¡si me ayudas hare lo que quieras!"_

_-"__**Mmm… si te ayudo, ¿me deberás algo?"-**_ escuchaba la voz del otro resonando en su cabeza

-_"Oh gran y todo poderoso Kurama-sama, sálvame de esta y si, si te deberé algo"_- mientras por fuera temblaba por que estaban ya en el parque

-_**"Deberías usar más seguido eso de oh gran y poderoso Kurama-sama… pero bueno, dejame tu cuerpo un rato y no te quejes…"-**_

Y apenas termino de decir eso el zorro, el rubio le dio pase libre al zorro y salio afuera, cambiando físicamente los ojos y las marcas en su mejillas más acentuadas.

-¿Naruto-kun estas bien?- mientras se ponía enfrente de él y lo miraba preocupada

-**Si mocosa, esa bola adicta al ramen esta bien**- rodando los ojos, mientras escuchaba a dentro refunfuñar a el rubio

-¿Kyuby-sama?- mirándolo con los ojos abiertos

-**Si si, soy yo…mmm, haber como explico esto…**- mientras ponía una mano es su barbilla

-**A Naruto no le gusta las ostras, le gusta las salchichas**- con voz seria, ignorando los gritos del otro en su cabeza _"Esto es molesto, ¿yo no seré así de molesto verdad?, no no, soy demasiado sexy y poderoso para ser molesto_" se planteaba en su mente.

-K. -sama creo que no comprendo- nerviosa

-**Que se canso de estar encerrado en el armario y decidió salir al exterior**-

-No entiendo…yo…-

-**Que prefiere un pecho plano antes que uno voluminoso…-** desesperándose

-Entonces…Naruto prefiero a las chicas con poco pecho..-mirando su cuerpo con tristeza

-**Argh, esto es imposible- **desesperado, alzo la voz y comenzó a señalar el cuerpo del rubio- **¡Naruto es gay!**

**-**P. no, eso no es posible- abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez

-**Si, lo es, créelo, estoy encerrado dentro de él desde nacido**- cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una mueca- **lo conozco demasiado bien, pero gracias a un error que claramente no fue mío y que no te contare, salio fuera del armario, créeme, estas mejor ahora que conoces la verdad **

**-**No lo puedo creer, Naruto es…- con voz ida

**-¿Enserio todo el mundo se creyó que fue a buscar a Sasuke por su lazo de amistad?, pfff…ilusos- **rodando los ojos y escuchando los berrinches de Naruto dentro suyo

-Con Sasuke….-

-**Exacto, me alegro que comprendieras, así que mi contenedor y yo nos retiramos**- con una sonrisa se dio media vuelta, dejando a la otra chica ida en el mismo lugar

-Zorro entupido…-comenzó a caminar con la cara gacha y colorada, murmurando bajito insultos para su bijuu personal.

Pero cuando levanto su mirada se encontró que Sasuke estaba a unos metros mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr

-¡Sasuke espera, no es lo que crees!- comenzó a correr para seguir al otro, mientras atrás Hinata caía desmayada por la información

-¡Estabas con Hinata!- mientras iba caminando rápido sin darse la vuelta

-¡Estábamos hablando, de veras!- mientras se le ponía a la par- ¡Te amo a vos!

-Eres un dobe…- con los ojos llorosos se detenía

-Y vos mi teme- con un sonrisa le acariciaba la mejilla

-Yo..yo…- pero no pudo continuar por que cayo inconsciente

-¡Sasuke!- mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y salia corriendo al hospital

_-"Desde que llegue de la misión vi desmayarte varias veces, esta vez no te negaras a ir al hospital"_- se decía a si mismo, con el ceño fruncido_-"creo que Sai tenía razón…esta algo pesado, o gordito"_- pero luego descarto el pensamiento, si se enteraba el azabache el moriría rostizado

-"_**¡Ya se lo que quiero!"-**_ escucho un grito en su cabeza- "_**Kuku esto será genial, ¿Dónde esta una cámara cuando uno la necesita?"**_

_**-**__¿De que estas hablando zorro?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras llegaba al hospital_

_-__**"¡Esto en nuevo, nunca vi algo así, ya quiero ver la cara del Uchiha!"- **__riéndose_

_-"¿Sasuke esta enfermo?"- con miedo_

-¡Sasuke se desmayo, necesito ayuda, Tsunade-bachan ayuda!- grito nervioso en la entrada

Olvidándose por un momento del zorro, apareció Ino y se llevo a Sasuke en una camilla, para que descansara y luego ver si tenía algo, luego de quedarse solo en el pasillo entro a la jaula del zorro

-_¿Sasuke se esta muriendo?- _nervioso y con los ojos llorosos

-_**Capaz muera con la noticia**_- aun riéndose- _**Ay me duele el estomago de tanto reír- **_poniendo ambas patas en su panza

_-¡No es cómico zorro, que sucede!_- gritando

-_**Las enfermeras no creo que sepan que le pasa, esto normalmente no pasa**_- intentando suprimir la sonrisa

-_¡Kurama!-_

-_**Quiero ser el padrino**_- riéndose

_-¡¿Padrino de que bola de pelos?!_- desperado, tironeándose el pelo, por que no entendía de que le hablaba el zorro

-_**Cuando salgas, usa el modo sabio en Sasuke**_- tapándose la boca, para que el otro no viera su sonrisa- _**verás algo interesante**_

-_¡No comprendo!-_

-_**Ay…esto será genial**_- suspirando- _**el Uchiha sufrirá un ataque de nervios**_- con voz ensoñadora

-_Podrías solo intentar, por una vez, que este Uchiha te agrade_- con los brazos cruzados- _ahora me dirás que le pasa a mi Sasu-chan…_

-_**No**_- con una sonrisa, acurrucándose con sus colas

-_Zorro, no…_- con un tic en la ceja

-_**¿Que?- **_con voz inocente

-_No hagas eso…_-

_**-¿Hacer que?-**_

-_No te hagas el dormido…-_ señalando con un dedo

_**-¿Mmm…?-**_ bostezando

-_Kurama.._-

-_**Buenas noches mocoso, mañana cuéntame lo que paso…-**_

-¡KURAMA!-

-Shhhh..- lo reto una enfermera que pasaba al lado suyo

Hizo un puchero y se sentó en una silla, afuera del consultorio donde estaba su azabache y comenzó a pensar en lo que le dijo el zorro, no sabía por que pero tenia serías dudas en hacerle o no caso a Kurama, así que solo se quedo de brazos cruzados en el pasillo, esperando que alguien le avise como estaba Sasuke.

-¿Uso modo sabio o no uso modo sabio?- se decía a si mismo, sosteniendo su cara en una mano y mirando hacia la puerta donde se llevaron al teme.

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** No se ustedes, pero yo adoro a Kurama jajajaj_

**_See ya!_**

_**Pd:** muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y los rw, los adoro! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 13: ¡Voy a ser papá y vos mamá!**

Mientras Naruto debatía si usar o no el modo sannin en el pasillo, el azabache se encontraba ya despierto y medio confundido, al ver algunas enfermeras al lado de el, administrándole oxigeno, y sacándole sangre.

-¿Por que me sacan sangre?, estoy bien…-

-Tus desmayos no son muy normales Sasuke- le comentaba Ino- solo haremos unos chequeos de rutina por las dudas, ¿tienes algo más aparte de desmayos?

-Hmp- con los brazos cruzados y girando su vista hacia otro lado

-…- con un tic en la ceja- Entonces le preguntare todo a Naruto, el seguro me contara todo…- mientras hacia que se alejaba

-Pues…vomito mucho, aunque seguro es por que como mucho ramen- mientras se encogía de hombros, pero aun no le dirigía la mirada

-Vómitos y desmayos- aunque internamente se anotaba el tema de la comida- ¿algo más?

-Claro que no…ustedes me tienen encerrado acá y es inútil, no tengo ninguna enfermedad, todo se me ira solo- cambiando drásticamente de estar enojado o estar llorando

-Cambios de humor…-escribía atónita la rubia en la libreta

-¡No tengo cambios de humor!- ahora enojado

-Okey…¿me esperas un segundo?- y se retiraba con una sonrisa falsa

-...-

Yamanaka salio afuera y suspiro, el azabache estaba raro y no se le venía ninguna enfermedad que cuadrara con sus síntomas, capaz tenía que llamar a Tsunade-sama y que ella misma lo revisara

-¡Ino-chan!, ¿Cómo esta mi teme?- con un puchero estaba el rubio esperando en el pasillo

-No tengo ni idea Naruto…-negando con la cabeza- llamare a Tsunade, mientras tanto llevare estas muestras de sangre al laboratorio, capaz en unas horas tenemos respuestas si tiene algo físico

La chica se retiro y el rubio se quedo triste en el mismo lugar, pero como no había nadie cerca, entro a la habitación donde estaba el azabache y se quedo sentado en una silla que había al lado de la camilla, pero no estaba hablando, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo el zorro antes, mientras tanto el azabache ya estaba nervioso del ver al otro tan silencioso por tanto tiempo.

-Dobe…-

-…- el otro estaba ido

-Naruto…-

-…-

-¡Usutantonkachi responde!-dándole un golpe en el hombro

-¡Teme!- y por fin el rubio reacciono- ¿Por qué me pegaste?- con un puchero

-No respondías…-

-Oh…- se lo quedo mirando fijamente por un rato

-No hagas eso- nervioso y enojado

-Perdón…- pero lo seguía mirando

Aunque un segundo después hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos, se puso en posición de loto e ignoro el exterior, el azabache realmente enojado, pero era inútil pelear con el otro, así que se recostó en la camilla y comenzó a dormirse, mientras esperaba que volviera Ino con los análisis

Sasuke cayó dormido en el acto, y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos en modo sennin, se puso pálido y luego sonrojado al ver el cuerpo del azabache, comenzó a temblar y a reír nervioso, intento acercarse a él con la mano temblorosa pero cayo al piso desmayado

-Mocosos, Ino me mando acá por…- entraba con una botella de sake en la mano y malhumorada pero sufrió un tic al ver la escena, el azabache estaba dormido en la camilla, mientras el otro estaba inconsciente en el piso, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios

Con un tic nervioso pensó en golpearlos, pero necesitaba hacerle un chequeo al dormido, así que se acerco a la camilla y comenzó a rodearlo con chakra, para ver si encontraba algo extraño

-Esto es nuevo- con los ojos abiertos musito cuando paso el chakra por el abdomen del otro

Miro la botella se sake, miro el abdomen del otro, volvió a mirar la botella, al azabache de nuevo, sus manos, se tomo su temperatura.

-Demasiado sake por hoy- y tiro la botella por la ventana, luego volvió a chequear el abdomen del chico, para encontrarse con lo mismo

-¡Mocosos como hicieron esto!- grito para que ambos se levantaran

Sasuke salto de la camilla por el grito, mientras el rubio salto gritando de miedo en el piso por escuchar a Tsunade.

-Naruto llama al zorro- luego de pensar unos momentos

-**Para vos soy el sexy y poderoso Kurama-sama**- mientras se materializaba al lado del rubio, como un zorro pequeño, aunque el rubio solo miraba con una sonrisa boba al azabache

-¿Pareces un peluche y quieres que te tratemos de poderoso?- comentaba con una ceja alzada el azabache

-Kyuuby vos tenes algo que ver con lo que le pasa a Sasuke verdad…-no lo pregunto, lo afirmo, con el ceño fruncido comentaba la Hokage

-**Juro que esta vez no fui yo**- mientras la miraba ofendido

-¿Que tengo?- preguntaba al azabache pero los demás lo ignoraban

-¿No tenía efectos secundarios que Naruto tuviera tu cola y orejas?, dijiste que era época de celo- con los brazos cruzados, mientras el rubio se ponía bordo desde el piso

-**Solo estaba alzado, nada más**- mirándola enojada y luego puso una sonrisa torcida- **si fuera por eso, Hashirama hubiera embarazado a Madara en su momento, pero eso no paso ¿verdad?**

-¡No metas a mi abuelo en esto!- chillo la rubia

-¡Por que hablan de embarazos!- ahora fue Sasuke

-¡Yo también quiero gritar!- y el adicto al ramen no podía quedarse atrás

-**Ay cállense**- mientras se tapaba las orejas con las patas y señalo a la Hokage- **yo estuve en esa epoca ¿recuerdad?, tu abuelo era creo que peor que Naruto con Sasuke y eso es mucho, **_**el gran dios Shinobi tiraba al otro lado**_- resaltando la frase final

-Eso es imposible…- pálida, mientas pensaba en su querido abuelo

-El zorro me contó esa historia una vez, es verdad- decía el rubio incomodo

**-¡Gracias!**- con los ojos en blanco- **lo que decía es que..una vez ambos peleaban y nose por que el Senju me pidió las orejas y cola, para molestar al Uchiha creo, ya que yo era **_**su mascota**_– con cara de asco- **en fin, estaba molesto con el otro y le cedí lo que me pidio… lo hicieron como animales en celo y ese Madara no termino embarazado y creeme, esos dos eran peores que estos dos**- señalando a los dos ninjas con desden

-¿Embarazado?- el azabache pálido

-¡Te amoooooooo taaaaanto Sasu-chan!- el rubio lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche

-¿Entonces como es posible?- ignorando a los otros dos e intentando borrar lo de su abuelo con Madara de la cabeza

-**Ni idea**- mientras alzaba los hombros- **lo mío solo afecto corporalmente a Naruto, no debería afectar al Uchiha en nada, solo lo afecto en que no se pudo sentar bien por un tiempo**

-¡Zorro del demonio!- grito rojo- ¡No estoy embarazado!

-¡Voy a ser papá!- aun sonriendo le daba muchos besos en la cara- ¡y vos mamá!- con una sonrisa

-¡No soy mujer dobe!- y comenzó a golpearlo

-Pues tuviste antojos, vómitos, desmayos y cambios de humor- decía la Hokage mirándolo raro

-¿Vos no hiciste un jutsu neko?- continuaba hablando

-**Lo mantuvo durante días**…- con la cabeza ladeaba, mientras miraba como el azabache intentaba ahorcar a su contenedor- **¿Uchiha podes invocar a tu gato? –** mientras los separaba

-...-

La Hokage trajo un pergamino, el azabache invoco y apareció Hime mirando a todo le mundo extrañado

-¿Para que me invocaste muñequita de porcelana-nya?- mirando extrañada al azabache

-Cállate gata del demonio, ¿usar mucho tiempo el jutsu provoca efectos secundarios?- mirándola fijo

-¿No me quisiste escuchar en ese momento y ahora te pones a preguntar-nya?- ofendida

-Discúlpame gato-sama..¿pero me podría decir si hay un efecto secundario?- el rubio preguntaba

-Soy hembra, si quieres llámame Hime-sama, no me molestaría-con una sonrisa torcida- y si, hay efectos secundarios graves si el amo y la invocación no son ambos del mismo genero, pero muñequita no me escucho-nya-

-**Con ella usas el honorífico "sama" y conmigo no**- murmuraba enojado el zorro en un costado- **Espera…¿sos hembra?**

-Si zorro estúpido, ¿te lo tengo que escribir o no sabes leer-nya?- mientras se lamía la pata

**-¡Gata estúpida serás vos!-** y comenzaron a pelear como perro y gato, o en este caso como zorro y gato

-¡Dejen de pelear!- y la Hokage los agarro del pellejo del cuello a ambos- por Kami…son iguales que sus dueños-

-¡No es cierto!- gritaron los otros dos

-¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios?- continuo hablando

-Siendo yo hembra y usando tanto tiempo mis orejas y colas comenzaría a cambiar, desde el interior al exterior, en simple palabras se convertiría en chica, aunque…ya parecía chica antes-nya- mirándolo a su amo de reojo

-¡Todo es tu culpa gato del demonio!- salto Sasuke de la camilla e intento ahorcar el gato

-¡No te pongas nervioso teme, le harás mal a nuestro bebe!- corriendo atrás del otro, por toda la habitación

-...-

-**¿Tienes una botella de sake?- **le preguntaba el zorro a la rubia

-Tengo en mi oficina, vamos…- y salieron por la puerta, mientras los otros seguían correteando

-Por cierto…es verdad eso de mi abuelo y el Uchiha- comentaba medía ida

-**El Senju babeaba por el Uchiha, algún día capaz te cuente la historia real…**- y salieron caminando por los pasillos, ignorando los gritos, golpes y maullidos que se escuchaban a la lejanía

-Necesito mucho, pero mucho sake…-

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** ¡Ya se enteraron!, era hora jajaja, ¡Apareció Hime! (extrañaba a esa gata xD)_

**_See ya!_**

**Opinion personal**_: (si estan muy aburridos y dejan un rw, diganmen su opinión respecto a esto... yo y mis dudas existenciales jajaja). _La otra vez leí un grupo que debatían sobre el mpreg con Naruto y Sasuke, que en el anime o en el mundo ninja sin alteraciones (alteraciones creadas por nuestra pervertida mente) el más probable en embarazarse sería el rubio gracias al chakra de Kurama.

Y yo pensé que están locos, si fuera por eso tendríamos a un Gaara embarazado (aunque a muchos les gusta eso), un Utakata embarazado (¡Es muy sexy para eso!), un Killer Bee (demasiado bizarro), Han, Yagura, etc…etc…

Es imposible pensarlo, es muy rato imaginarme a Killer embarazado y eso del ckara de Kurama siempre lo descarto, es solo otra red de chakra, no tendrá ovarios y útero mágicamente.

Ahora pongo mi punto de opinión, si, si creo que embarazarse es más probable Sasuke y me dirán ¿estas loca? y nop, (bueno.. si, algo), el estuvo tres años encerrado con un científico loco que hacia experimentos raros y quería su cuerpo (como buen pedófilo) y el azabache se dejaba por que así conseguiría su ansiada venganza. Entonces...¿No es más probable que Sasuke tuviera unos tratamientos extraños, remedios, cosas raras, dadas por el Sannin y el se hubiese dejado, y en una de esas puede gestar?

Ignorando que acá, este fic de humor y que invente un jutsu raro (solo por escribir a Sasuke como un lindo neko), sería más probable un Sasuke embarazado. ¿Ustedes que opinan? :D


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota:** ¡Lamento mucho haber tardado, enserio!, lo lamento, pero hubo cortes de luz, se borro el fic de mi computadora, tuve que escribir todo de vuelta, no tenia inspiración...perdón T-T_

**_¡A leer!_**

**...**

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 14: ¿Puedo salir?, me portare bien**

-¿Aun lo quieres?- con curiosidad

-Más que eso, ¡lo amo!- grito muy seguro, moviendo sus brazos- Auch, dolió..- lloriqueando por el dolor en sus costillas, aun le dolían un poco

-Aunque este gordito…- girando su cabeza para verlo

-El….no esta gordito- dudando de sus palabras

-Te dije que estaba gordito- con una sonrisa rara

-Voy a ser papá- con un brillo en los ojos y suspirando como enamorado

-Pero esta gordo…- mirándolo extraño

-Callate Sai…- bufando y cruzándose de brazos

Luego de que el azabache se enterara de su "maternidad", intento rostizar la gata pero como esta se escapo, toda su furia fue contra el rubio, que hace dos semanas se encontraba internado, con el cuerpo completamente vendado y para peor, lo pusieron a compartir habitación con Sai, que aun estaba herido e internado luego del problema con hacer llorar a Sasuke.

Y lo peor, estaba enojado, luego de una interesante charla con el zorro cuando quedo inconciente, le dijo que el lo sabia desde que llegaron desde la aldea de las nubes, y estaba triste, el azabache en ningún momento lo fue a visitar, aunque por las visitas de Sakura, se entero que el otro estaba confundido pero más no sabían ya que este no habla mucho

-Hola mocoso, bueno días Sai- entraba tranquilamente la Hokage a la habitación

-¡Tsunade-bachan!- gritaba el rubio, mientras el otro contestaba tranquilo con una de sus sonrisas- Buenos días Hokage-sama

-¡No me llames así!- y le golpeaba el hombro, haciendo que el rubio chillara de dolor

-Sai puedes irte, aunque tendrás que venir la próxima semana a un chequeo, y vos rubio- mientras lo señalaba- gracias a Kurama te estas curando rápidamente, aparte si te tenemos más tiempo acá dentro de igual manera te escaparas- pasando su mano por su cara- pero vos también tendrás que venir la próxima semana a un chequeo

-¡Graciaaaaas bachan-dattebayo!- con alegría

-¡No me llames vieja, mocoso!- golpeándolo devuelta y este chillando, mientras Sai desaparecía de la habitación

-Tenemos que hablar de Sasuke- continuo seria, cuando se dio cuenta que el otro no estaba

-¿Paso algo malo con mi Sasu-chan o los bebes?- nervioso

-No quiere venir a los chequeos y haciendo cálculos, ya debe tener tres meses y medio- pensando- Kakashi y Sakura le meten vitaminas, entre otras cosas que se necesitan en los embarazos en su ramen, pero el no quiere pisar el hospital- ahora volviendo a mirarlo, con los brazos cruzados- vos lo embarazaste, vos lo traes al hospital

-¡Yo lo traeré!- mientras salía corriendo por los pasillos, olvidando que aparte de las vendas solo estaba en ropa interior

-Por su culpa me volveré mas vieja..- mientras negaba con la cabeza al escuchar los gritos de las enfermeras en los pasillos.

-…-

Mientras tanto caminando por la aldea, se encontraba el azabache mirando todas las tientas, se sentía incomodo, su panza comenzaba a notarse y tuvo que cambiar de ropa, ahora usaba remeras más anchas que las remeras blancas que usaba hace tiempo atrás, y lo peor, comenzaba a hacer calor como para usar campera o algo abrigado.

Definitivamente no odiaba al bebe, eso no, el siempre quiso renacer el clan pero de eso a ser el la "mamá" era demasiado para su cabeza, ya se había dado cuenta del truco en su ramen pero le daba igual, pero realmente no quería ir al hospital, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con el dobe, por el simple hecho que no sabía como actuaría, no quería llorar, eso no.

-Buenos días, ¿quiere entrar y ver los artículos?- salía una chica de la tienda que se había quedado observando, y se notaba que era mucho más joven que el, tal vez era una gennin ayudando

-No, solo estaba mirando..- mientras su vista pasaba por la pequeña ropa

-Pase, capaz encuentre algo para su amiga o tal vez, su prometida- aunque cuando dijo lo último lo vio de reojo, mientras lo jalaba del brazo

-No tengo prometida, realmente yo no…- pero se volvió a perder mirando la ropa para bebes

-Entonces para una amiga- la chica puso sus manos en sus caderas sonriendo, tenía los ojos oscuros y el pelo castaño atado en dos coletas altas- ¿quiere ver solo el sector de la ropa?, hay muchas cosas dentro de la tienda para elegir que regalarle- mientras lo volvía a jalar

-Yo…bueno..- pero se quedo mirando un punto fijo

-¿Sasuke-san?- cuando se dio cuenta que el otro se detuvo, miro y vio que el otro miraba un conjuntito de recién nacido naranja- ¿Es adorable, verdad?, hoy hay descuento en la ropa, ¿quiere llevarlo?- sonriendo

-Yo…- mientras miraba contrariado

**Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha…**

-¿Buscaste en su departamento?- mientras caminaba a la par del otro

-Si, y no estaba…- caminaba abatido

-¿No estará comiendo ramen?- continuaba el otro

-¿Recuerdas que te encontré ahí y me empezaste a seguir?, estoy seguro que Sasuke no estaba ahí- deprimiéndose

-Eso es verdad…- y ponía una mano en su barbilla- ¿y en su departamento?

-¡Que ya busque ahí-dattebayo!- gritaba frustrado

-Tampoco es para que me grites- ofendido y luego actúo melodramáticamente- ¡Oh pobre de mi!, yo solo soy tu pobre Sensei que quiere ayudarte

-Estoy seguro que me acompañas a ver como me golpea mi teme…- con los ojos entrecerrados- Aparte, si no fuera por eso..¿Por que tienes una cámara en tu mano derecha?

-Es para grabar la naturaleza, no es mi culpa que pienses cualquier cosa- decía seriamente

-Como diga…- y se sentó abatido en un banco de la plaza, mientras Kakashi se sentaba debajo de un árbol para leer su Icha Icha

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir algo calido en su corazón cuando vio a unos nenes chiquitos jugando en la plaza, le causaba demasiado ternura, aparte mientras los veía imaginaba capaz a un pequeño azabache y a una pequeña rubia jugando ahí, iba a amar mucho a sus bebes, le daría todo el cariño que no tuvo cuando era chico.

-_**Creo que moriré de diabetes por tu culpa, eso fue demasiado empalagoso**_- mientras imitaba arcadas

-_Y arruinando momentos aquí esta el gran y poderoso Kurama_- con sarcasmo

-_**Prefiero Kurama-sama, Naruto**_- con inocencia

_-¿Ahora que quieres?_- con los brazos cruzados, no lo llamaba Naruto por nada

-_**Estaba aburrido…**_-

-…- con un tic en la ceja

_**-¿Puedo salir?, me portare bien**_- mirándolo con ojos de cachorro

-_La última vez que te deje afuera casi muero quemado_- recordando cuando le dijeron al azabache que estaba embarazado

-_**Puedo localizar a Sasuke**_- serio

-_…Solo por un rato_- y abrió los ojos, parpadeo por el sol, para luego posar la vista en el zorro que se encontraba a su lado

-**El Uchiha se encuentra en la otra punta de la plaza, me iré a dar unas vueltas, quiero comer comida de verdad**- el ver que el rubio iba a abrir la boca- **no comeré personas…es interesante que me largaste, en ves de usar el modo sabio, adiós**

Naruto se quedo estático en su lugar, se había olvidado del modo sabio, se quería golpear la cabeza por lo torpe, pero prefirió ir a buscar al azabache, mientras murmuraba todo tipo de insultos para el zorro.

Cuando encontró a Sasuke, lo vio sentado bajo un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, mirando con una mueca extraña hacia un punto, así que escondió su chakra y se acerco a ver lo mismo, habían unos padres jóvenes con un pequeño que probablemente no pasaba el año, jugando, todos felices.

Capaz se daba una idea de lo que pensaba su Sasu-chan, pero la cabeza del otro era todo un enigma, pero no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa tonta al ver devuelta esa pareja e imaginárselos a ellos.

-Serás un excelente papá Sasuke- mientras se acerco por la espalda del otro, iba a decir "mamá" pero no quería arriesgarse

-…- el otro aun seguía estático mirando a la pareja

**-**Enserio… serás el padre mas responsable- y se acercaba para abrazarlo por la espalda lentamente

-Seré un pésimo papá…- mientras el otro lo abrazaba, el sostenía en una mano una bolsa con fuerza

-No lo serás, los protegerás con tu vida, los cuidaras con cariño, les dirás lo orgulloso que estas de ellos- y luego puso una sonrisa- y comerán comida sana para que sean igual de fuertes que su mamá- _"mierda, que no se halla dado cuenta que dije mamá, que no se halla dado cuenta que dije mamá"_

_-_El bebé es igual a vos, lo único que quiere es ramen, extraño tanto los tomates…- con un puchero

-Vamos al hospital y luego te llevo a comen ramen- sonriendo _"¡No se dio cuenta que le dije mamá!"_

_-_No iré al hospital- giro su cabeza y lo vio con el entrecejo fruncido

-Necesitar ir…- aun hablando meloso

-No pondré un pie ahí-

-Entonces no lo harás- y se levanto despreocupado, mientras agarro el otro al estilo princesa

-¡Bájame usurantonkachi!- y pataleaba

-Dijiste que no pondrías un pie, pues no lo harás, te llevare yo- y caminaba, ignorando a todo el mundo- en los embarazos se recomiendo no usar chakra- cuando vio que el otro lo veía con el sharingan, _"A veces es bueno escuchar a Sakura" _se recordaba a si mismo

-Hmp- desactivaba sus ojos, pero aun lo observaba con odio, con los brazos cruzados, mientras el otro lo llevaba a cuestas

-…-

-**Yo también quiero un porcentaje**- mientras alzaba la vista a ver al otro

-Yo soy el de la cámara- mientras filmaba a la pareja

-**Le contare a Iruka por que ahora le llevas regalos caros**- mirandolo aun serio

-¡No le cuentes a mi delfín!- girando su cabeza a verlo, con panico

-**Y lo contare tu trato con Sakura, ya que Naruto es como su hijo…¿sabías no?**- intentando no reírse

-Tengo que hablarlo con Sakura…- nervioso

-**Si me trajeras una de las botellas de sake de Tsunade, capaz me calle por un tiempo**- mirando desinteresado para arriba

-¡Pero si hago eso moriré!- con cara de pánico

-**Piensa en tu querido delfín…**-

-Ya se por que te odia Naruto..-

-**Gracias, lleva las botellas a la casa del mocoso**- y desapareció

**Devuelta en el hospital…**

-¿Ne Sasuke, que hay en la bolsa?- mientras aun lo cargaba

-No te interesa-

-Teme…- con un puchero

-No- y no pensaba continuar hablando

-A si que lo trajiste- murmuro Tsunade al verlos, aunque fue extraño que no se estuvieran matando- tráelo a mi consultorio

-¡Ya voy baachan!- y corrió para llegar a la par de la Hokage

Cuando llegaron al consultorio, el azabache hizo una mueca al ver en el pasillo muchas mujeres embarazadas con sus respectivas parejas, y olvidándose devuelta que lo estaban llevando en brazos

-Los atenderé primero- y con una seña hizo que entraran al cuarto

-¿Podrías tomar las vitaminas sin necesidad de que este en el ramen?- dijo la rubia, a penas se sentó en la silla

-Hmp- mientras golpeaba al rubio, para bajarse

-O le diré a Naruto que te obligue todos los días-

-La tomare- dijo rápidamente

-¿Qué pastillas?- pero todos lo ignoraban

Luego de varias peleas y gritos, convencieron a Sasuke que se hiciera la ecografía y la rubia riéndose les dijo que esperaban dos lindos y sanos gemelos

-¡Voy a ser papá de gemelos!- luego de besar en el cachete al paralizado azabache, salio corriendo por los pasillos gritando la misma frase

-Lo matare…- cuando reacciono, fue a buscar al otro con un chidori en la mano

-¡No te estreses "Sasu-chan", le hará mal a los bebes!- mientras reía y buscaba a la siguiente pareja para que entre al consultorio

**Mientras tanto en la aldea del sonido…**

-¡En un mes saldremos para la aldea de la hoja, no puedo esperar-kyaaaa!- gritaba una chica en su lugar

-Si serás regalada…- mientras tomaba agua

-¡Cállate Suigetsu!- y golpeaba al chico- en poco volveré a ver a mi amado Sasuke-kun- con vos ensoñadora

-¿Cuando aceptara que Sasuke es asexual, o como mucho gay?- murmuraba bajito el chico tiburón a Juugo

-Cuando lo vea con sus propios ojos- respondió sereno, mientras veían la danza rara que hacia la pelirroja en su lugar

-Pero en sueños murmuraba Naruto…- decía frustrado- y estoy seguro que ese no es nombre de chica…

-No te olvides que si Naruto estaba cerca de abría la camisa a propósito…-con naturalidad

-Retiro lo dicho, no es asexual, es gay- mientras tomaba agua- Enserio, ¿Karin no se cansa?

-Parece que no- viendo como la otra continuaba gritando de alegría

-Será un largo viaje el que nos espera con la loca…- lloriqueando

**Continuara****...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Emm parece que a varios les agrado este Kurama (genial *O*), en un futuro proximo subire un fic corto o un one-shot (aun no lo termine) con nuestro querido y malignamente pomposito bijuu como personaje principal, y todo lo que deja al aire en este fic, será contado en el otro :P _

_**Opinion:** Primero..¡Genial!, piensan parecido en eso del mundo ninja (lo de Sasuke y los embarazos), no me siento tan loca xD, y Segundo…quiero aclarar algo que leí en un rw (en el cual me sangraron los ojos) ¿Cómo es eso de comparar a Sasuke con Sakura? ¡Es una blasfemia!. Cof cof…enserio, ahora si, aclaro por las dudas, se que este Sasuke esta rarito (emocionalmente) pero es por el embarazo, durara este capitulo más y luego volverá a ser el mismo bastardo de cómo estaba en el capitulo uno, no me agrada al azabache modo llorón, pero quería resaltar lo obvio de su embarazo (no durara todo el embarazo sensible); y luego esta el tema físicamente…su cuerpo es el mismo, no tiene caderas anchas, no tiene cintura, no tiene pechos…solo tiene un par de órganos internos de más gracias al jutsu (aunque hay que admitir que ya de por si era bastante andrógino)…y como dice Sai en un capitulo anterior, el perdió los músculos marcados (lo castigaron con misiones D y ahora come el doble) y esta "gordito", es obvio que no esta gordito, solo tendrá panza…_

**See ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 15: ¿Naruto es el padre, verdad?**

Una tarde normal, en un bar se encontraba nuestro amado rubio, viendo con una cara contrariada al pelirrojo que tenía al lado

-**Odiiiioo eshtee cuerpo**- mientras tomaba otro vaso de sake y se tiraba en la mesa con un puchero

-Vos lo pediste…aparte es interesante verte en esta faceta- el no había tomado nada de alcohol, demasiadas malas experiencias de cuando entrenaba con Jiraya

-**¡Pero me arrepentí **_**hip**_**!, tengo que comer, reshpirar, ir al baño, bañarme, comer de vuelta**- mientras pedía otra botella- **aparte odio estas hormonas, me shiiento devuelta un adolescente de 300 años **_**hip**_**…**

-Kurama…-

-**¿Shi?- **levantando la cabeza para mirarlo

-Sos raro…-

-…- lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y luego suspiro, para tomar del pico de la botella y lloriquear- **¡Shukaku no me quiere **_**hip**_**!**

-Oh por Kami, como llegamos a esto…- mientras se golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza contra la mesa

Luego de la guerra, todos los bijuus quedaron libres, pero había un pequeño problema..eran demasiado grandes y destruían pueblos son solo caminar…Naruto dio la idea de darle cuerpos humanos, que sean como una muda de ropa, que cuando quisieran volverían a su antigua forma, de esta manera no llamarían tanto la atención, en unos meses unos ninjas crearon el jutsu y los bijuus aceptaron el nuevo cuerpo, todos menos…Kyuby, el tanto como Gyuky solo tenían que dejar una porción de ellos en sus contenedores y podían salir, pero el zorro decía que el no se rebajaría a ser un simple humano, entre otras cuestiones que el zorro nunca comento, pero raramente hace unas semanas pidió el jutsu, el rubio pensó que sería genial ya que ahora tendría más intimidad con su azabache.

Su error…

Los primeros días suelto el zorro era como un bebé al que tenían que ayudarlo en todo, y el pobre rubio sufría, ya que aparte de un pelirrojo llorón, tenía a un azabache con antojos en la misma casa, y este apenas pudo estar por su cuenta, salio en busca de alguien y eso fue hace dos semanas…

Esa mañana había llegado alcoholizado a su casa diciendo que Shukaku no lo amaba…

Y el como estaba aburrido, ya que sus amigas habían secuestrado a su teme para un babyshower, el quiso ir, pero le dijeron que era solo para mujeres, y aunque el gritara que su teme era aun varón, no lo escucharon y lo secuestraron toda la tarde.

Ahora su azabache contaba con cinco meses y era imposible no notar su barriga, el principio fue extraño ya que la mitad de su club de fans al escucharlo a él gritando que su amado Sasuke estaba embarazado intentaron un suicidio colectivo, y la otra mitad se unieron al club "Viva el NaruSasu", hace poco ellos se habían enterado de eso, parece que la líder del grupo, la cual nadie conocía, tenía fotos y videos explícitos de ellos, el día que sepa quien era esa persona hablaría seriamente sobre no meterse en su intimidad…

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para buscar a la líder de ese club pervertido, ni para un pelirrojo llorando melodramáticamente por que el otro no lo amaba, realmente quería salvar a sus hijos y a su teme de las garras de las chicas.

-Mm…Kurama, no te preocupes, habrá algún otro mapache por ahí para que le des todo tu amor- con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras palmeaba la espalda del otro

-**Tu ya tieenes a tu bastardo que ashesina con rayitos **_**hip**__- _mientras hacia unos movimientos raros con las manos- **yo quiero a mi bastardo que ashesina con arena**- con un puchero, aun recostado en la mesa

-Me agradabas más cuando estabas dentro de mí…- viendo al otro con un tic nervioso

-Hola..- dijo una voz detrás de él

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!- grito el rubio en su lugar, mientras Kurama estaba en su mundo murmurando cosas sobre mapaches traidores

-Soy yo…- viéndolo seriamente

-¿Y vos sos….?- mirándolo con duda

-Soy Shino…no me reconociste- aun serio

-Shino…¡SHINO!, estaba bromeando, ¡claro que te reconozco!- con nerviosismo, mientras se rascaba la nuca

-La Hokage te mando a llamar…-

-¡Gracias!- y le levanta nervioso para salir corriendo, le ponía los nervios de punta Shino- ¡Oh, cuida a Kurama un rato por mi!- mientras desaparecía por la puerta

-Pero yo…-

-**¡Shoy demasiado guapo y poderosho para sufrir!- **y el pelirrojo borracho abrazo al amante de los insectos

-¿Usted pagara la cuenta?- le pregunto un empleado del lugar mientras señalaba todas las botellas que había esparcidas en la mesa

-…Me las pagaras Naruto – Aburame solo estaba con un aura deprimida

-...-

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Ino…**

-¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaban las chicas, mientras veían la ropa de recién nacido que habían comprado en una mesa

-¡Esta ropa es tan adorable!- gritaba Ino con corazones en los ojos, mientras refregaba su cachete con un conjunto de bebe

-¡Mira estos lindos sonajeros!- gritaba Tenten

-¡Mira que adorables zapatitos!- chillaba Sakura

-Que suerte que tienes Uchiha- comentaba Temari sonriendo bobaliconamente a las cosas que había en la mesa

Todas las chicas estaban entusiasmadas con un pequeño, o ahora pequeños bebes rondando por ahí, así que metiendo escusa, compraron un montón de cosas y las compartían con Sasuke, y aunque Naruto en su momento y el azabache hallan chillado que eran hombres, no importaba, por que era casi como una chica más, y sin escuchar las replicas de un Sasuke enojado le seguían hablando de bebes por toda la tarde

-…- la ojiperla que estaba sentada en un sillón, con un vaso en la mano, le dio una mirada nerviosa a la persona que estaba a su lado- ¿Estas bien Sasuke-kun?

-Estoy en el infierno…- susurro con cara de fastidio y un tic nervioso, mientras comía chocolate _"primero ramen, y ahora cosas dulces, definitivamente estoy gordo"_ y lloraba a mares internamente

-No digas eso, por favor Sasuke-kun, nuestras amigas hicieron esto por vos- aun nerviosa, ella era la que actuaba normal a comparación de las otras

-Están exagerando, solo es un...embarazo- mientras buscaba en la mesita de al lado otra cosa dulce

-Pero son los primeros que se convertirán en padres…-intentando consolarlo

-Sigo pensando que están locas…- aunque estaba más interesado mirando una bolsa de caramelos

-Nos hace ilusión, por favor no te enojes Sasuke-kun-con una sonrisa calida y sin darse cuenta apoyo una mano en la panza del otro

-Hay un pequeño problema con esta fiesta…- mirándola serio- soy hombre…- pero la otra estaba tildada y con los ojos abiertos- ¿Hinata?

-….- ella estaba shockeada- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillo tan fuerte que todo el mundo se dio vuelta para mirarla, hasta Sasuke la observo con cara de miedo- ¡Sentí una patadita!- y apoyo su cabeza en la barriga del otro, el cual aun la seguía mirando con cara de espanto

-¡Queremos sentir nosotras también!- y las otras se lanzaron arriba del pobre azabache

-¡Aléjense de mi!- con pánico intentaba sacárselas de encima, pero era imposible con el peso extra de Hinata abrazada a él- ¡Están locas!

-¡KYAAA LO SENTI DEVUELTA!- chillo Hinata, mientras las otras lanzaban un gemido angustiado al no sentirlo

-¡HINATA!- ahora con la dos manos intentaba sacársela de encima, el no debía estar sufriendo eso, hasta que una idea se prendió en su cabeza y con vos neutra dijo- Si me ponen nervioso le harán mal a los bebés-

Y como si eso fuera una alarma, las chicas lo soltaron, y volvieron a actuar como antes, jugando con las cosas de recién nacidos, mientras Hinata se sentó devuelta con la cara bordo en el sillón

-Perdón…fue la emoción- con la cabeza gacha

-Es normal que pateen…- con una mueca en los labios y dio una mirada rápida a todas- ¿¡SI TANTO QUIEREN UN BEBE POR QUE NO SE EMBARAZAN USTEDES!?- y se cruzo de brazos, para luego ir a la mesa donde había comida, se sentó en una silla y empezar a comer parte de una torta como si las demás no existieran

-Pero…mi primer y segundo amor se volvieron gays…- Sakura se fue a un rincón deprimida a pensar en su vida a futuro como Tsunade, sola y alcohólica, capaz desde ahora debería comenzar a coleccionar gatos

-El que era el amor de mi vida se volvió homosexual…- Hinata fue al lado de la otra, con un aura aun más oscura

-Neji…- murmuro Tenten y se tiro boca abajo en el piso

-Yo creo…creo que me llama Sai- Ino salio por la puerta, olvidándose que estaba en su propia casa

La casa por suerte se volvió tranquila para cierto azabache

-Al fin…- y con media sonrisa siguió comiendo de la torta, pero reparo que Temari estaba al lado de el, en una silla, son una sonrisa torcida, y él la miro con una ceja alzada

-Te confundiste si crees que yo actuare como las otras, no me deprimo tan fácilmente- y le arrebato el plato de las manos del otro y antes que pudiera replicar, la otra continuo- quiero chocolate- y se encogió de hombros

-Hmp- busco otro plato y se sirvió otra cosa, solo tenían ojos para todos los platos en esa mesa, no en ver a las chicas medias muertas en la sala de estar

-¡La torta esta genial!- con estrellitas en los ojos

-Problemático- susurro para si mismo con una sonrisa de costado y suspiro cuando sintió otra patada, nunca admitiría públicamente que lo hacían sentir feliz, mientras pasaba una mano por su barriga.

-...-

**Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage…**

-Tsunade ba…- pero no continuo por que tuvo que esquivar un escritorio que volaba hacia el, desde que desaparecían sus botellas de sake, se encontraba más malhumorara de lo normal

-¡¿Donde estabas?!- grito furiosa, hace más de una hora lo estaban buscando, estaba cansada de escuchar los chillidos de la pelirroja

-Estaba con Kurama…-mientras se rascaba la nuca

-No me interesa…te aviso que llegaron ellos de la aldea del sonido- mientras señalaba a los tres chicos

-Hola rubio- saludaba sonriendo el chico tiburón y a la par hablaba Juugo con vos monótona- Hola…

-¿Dónde esta mi Sasuke-kun?- la pelirroja salto enfrente del rubio

-Sasu-chan…pues…él esta..- un poco confundido y con el ceño fruncido _"¿ellos no se enteraron?¡Y desde cuando es tuyo!"_

-¡No le digas Sasu-chan, el es solo MIO, es MI Sasuke-kun!- ahora cambiando de personalidad

-Sasuke es…-con vos de ultratumba, pero antes de continuar, Tsunade lo detuvo y comenzó a hablar ella

-Los chicos hace rato no saben de él, podrías llevarlos con él, en especial a la chica pelirroja que lo espera con ansias ¿verdad?- con una sonrisa tétrica, el rubio se asusto, ahora sabia el por que el malhumor de la Hokague

-Esta en el babyshower, no se si podamos ir- mientras se encogía de hombros y hablaba con una voz inocente, no le caía para nada bien esa chica

-Mejor, sería perfecto, así pronto la… señorita Karin ve a su Sasuke-kun-

-¿Un babyshower?, ¡kyaaa que tierno!, y mi Sasuke-kun como es bueno, fue a ayudar, que amor, la chica debe sentirse afortunada por tener a mi Sasuke para ayudarla- con corazones en los ojos-

-Que Sasuke es gay- comentaba Suigetsu con desgana mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y Juugo a su lado asentía con la cabeza

-¡Callate!- y lo golpeo, para luego hablar con vos ensoñadora- capaz ahí con Sasuke podríamos planear como sería cuando nosotros tuviéramos bebes

-Que interesante es lo que decis..- comentaba la rubia, mientras veía como Naruto en su lugar sufría un tic nervioso, era demasiado posesivo con su novio- Naruto llévalos con él- con una sonrisa extraña

-Con gusto baachan- con una sonrisa cómplice la miro-¿Vamos?- les dijo a los tres chicos y salieron por la puerta

-Gracias a Kami, esa chica me estaba dando jaqueca- con una mano en su sien

-Al menos ya se fue Tsunade-sama- aparecía Kakashi en una bola de humo

-Matare lenta y dolorosamente el que se esta llevando mis botellas- con vos oscura, haciendo que el otro temblara en su lugar

-¿Cómo creé que lo tomara la chica?- cambiando de tema

-Oh…nada bien- con una sonrisa, olvidándose del tema anterior

Mientras tanto en las calles de Konoha se podía ver a un rubio, caminando con una sonrisa extraña, seguido de tres personas

-¿Falta mucho?- se acerco Suigetsu al lado del rubio

-La casa de Ino esta cerca- con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Neh, neh, ¿ya son pareja verdad?- le susurraba

-Algo así..- con una sonrisa cómplice

-Necesito una cámara..-se lamentaba, lo que pasaría a continuación sería genial

-Será interesante ver la cara de nuestra amiga…- comento Juugo

-¡Ahora me caes un poquito mejor!- chillo Suigetsu

-Shhh…- el chico de pelo naranja señalo a la pelirroja que chillaba sola y los seguía- no es bueno enojarla

-Pero es divertido- salto en su defensa su compañero

"_Quiero ver a mi Sasu-chan" _pensaba en su cabeza el rubio, deseaba que no hubiera electrocutado a ninguna amiga, y en estos momentos extrañaba tener conversaciones con el zorro, aunque puso una mueca en la cara, seguramente estaba en su departamento con varias botellas a su alrededor, menos mal que ahora vivía con Sasuke

-¡Llegamos!- cuando salio de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el barrio Yamanaka

-¿¡Donde es?!- chillo Karin

-Esa casa, yo iré primero..-sonrío con satisfacción el rubio mientras señalaba la casa de Ino

-¡No, yo iré!- la chica se le adelanto y comenzó a golpear la puerta repetidas veces, se escuchaban algunos ruidos adentro pero no habrían, al cabo de unos minutos una persona la abrió

-Sentí tu chakra maldito dobe, ¿sabes lo que tuve que soportar con las locas?- mientras estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, pero luego se dio cuenta que habían más personas- ¿Qué hacen acá?

-Sasuke-kun…- murmuro, mientras perdía el color de la cara, al ver la panza del otro

-¡Hola Sasukin, vinimos a visitarte!- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡Uaah, estas enorme!- al ver la panza

-Sasuke-kun….-aun tildada

-Felicidades Sasuke- dijo neutralmente Juugo- ¿Naruto es el padre, verdad?

-¡Serás mamá Sasukiiin!- y comenzó a reírse-¿No lo felicitaras Karin?

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke….- aun shockeada

-Dobe…- miro a su rubio con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Me entere recién que llegaron y me siguieron- y lo abrazaba, para luego besarlo- ¡Claro que yo soy el papá!- mirando ofendido a Juugo

-Oh, por Kami, me duele el estomago- tirado en el piso, muerto de risa se encontraba Suigetsu

-Sasuke…..- Karin comenzó a reaccionar y miro a Sasuke, paso su vista a su panza, al rubio y luego a él, y cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad grito como nunca había gritado- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- y cayo desmayada en el piso

-Nosotros nos retiramos, hasta mañana- y Juugo se llevo arrastrando con una mano a Karin inconciente y con la otra a Suigetsu que se seguía riendo

-Así no molestaran- mientras tenía aun abrazado al otro, y su cachete con el cachete del otro

-¿Celoso?- con una ceja alzada

-Sos mío- con una sonrisa, y luego puso las manos en el vientre del otro y su sonrisa se ensancho cuando sintió las patadas- Los tres son míos

-Hmp- y se dejo abrazar, le daba igual todo

-¿Qué paso acá?- cuando vio dentro de la casa, vio a tres chicas deprimidas en un costado y a Temari comiendo una torta como si nadie existiera

-Nada…-y lo agarro de la mano- vamos a casa

-Si Sasu-chan- con una sonrisa tonta

-No me llames así, maldito dobe…- bufando, con la cara sonrojada

-Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan, eres mi Sasu-chan - como si fuera una canción comenzó a tararéala bajito en el camino devuelta al departamento, pero de repente se sintió un temblor y se quedaron estáticos en su lugar

_-¡SHIKAMARU VAS A MORIR!- _una voz de ultratumba, resonó por las calles

-Ese….¿esa fue la voz de Gaara?- Naruto pensó extrañado

-Definitivamente Gaara, yo si fuera Shikamaru me escondería- con una sonrisa torcida

-No entiendo…-mientras continuaba abrazado al otro

-Ya sabras…- se dejo abrazar y continuaron el camino a su hogar

-Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan- comenzo devuelta Naruto

-¡Callate, es vergonzoso!- con la cara colorada

-¡Te amo sasu-chan!- plantándole un beso en la boca, pero comenzó a sentir algo caliente, demasiado caliente, quemaba, ¡fuego!, y se separo del otro y comenzó a chillar, dar vueltas y buscar agua desesperadamente

-¡Teeeme, duele!- con la lengua afuera

-Si vuelves a hacer devuelta eso, mi Katon no ira en tu boca, ira en otra parte…-murmuraba y siguió el camino solo, dejando atrás a un rubio que chillaba de dolor

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notal finales:** Sep, Kurama y Shukaku, tan raro como suena... jajaja_

**_See ya!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Notas:** Hola que tal! , pues sip, hace rato no escribía por aca.. lamento haber tardado con la conti (no fueron unas buenas semanas), no abandonare el fic, solo tardare en subir los cap, igual ya falta poco para el final, solo dos cap más :O _

_**Nota del fic**: Kurama esta viviendo solo en el departamento de Naruto, mientras el rubio vive con su Sasu-chan._

...

**La venganza de Naruto**

**Capitulo 16: Deshonor a tu y deshonor a tu vaca**

-¿Quién es un lindo bebé, quien es un lindo bebé?, tu eres un lindo bebé, ¡si, tu!-

-Señorita..-

-¡Que hermoso eres!- mientras lo abrazaba- eres igualito a tu papi, si que si

-Enserio, nos podría devolver…-

-¿A que no es igual a mi Sasuke-kun?- le acercaba su bebe a la cara del otro

-Oh, pues..si, probablemente, nos podría devolver…-

-¡Que lindo eres mi pequeño bebé Uchiha!- y comenzaba a dar saltitos- y yo soy la mamá más orgullosa del mundo, si si si

-Señorita…la bolsa de harina, la necesitamos en la cocina- suspiraba derrotado un enfermero

-Oh, esto es taaaan genial- se reía Suigetsu desde una distancia prudente

-No es bueno reírse de nuestra compañera-

-¡Pero si esta re loca, mira, creé que esa bolsa de harina es un bebe!-

-Esta deprimida…-

-¡Una bola de harina!- descostillado en el piso

-Espero que estos meses acá dentro la ayude- suspiraba el pelinaranja, apenas habían vuelvo a la aldea del sonido tuvieron que encerrarla en un hospital mental

-Y yo que pensaba que vos eras el loco- secándose las lagrimas- ohhh Karin- con voz cantarina

-¿Si?- sonriendo feliz, abrazada a la bolsa

-Que bebé lindo, ¿no?-

-¡Siiii, el si entiende que es un lindo pero lindo bebé, no como usted señor!- dándole una patada al enfermero dejándolo inconciente en el piso

-Pero querida amiga, eso es una bolsa de harina- esperando ver la reacción de la otra

-Una bolsa de…- y miro la bolsa, a Suigetsu, la bolsa y devuelta a Suigestsu, para luego hablar con una voz normal- tienes razón, es una bolsa

-Si una..¡que!, ¿enserio?- ladeando la cabeza

-Si, es una bolsa, no es un bebé, necesito un bebe- y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-Supongo…- mirándola nervioso

-¡HAZME UN BEBÉ SASUKE!- y le salto encima

-¡QUE, ESPERA, NO SOY SASUKE, SUELTAME BRUJA, JUUGO AYUDAME!-

-Hasta mañana- y el chico grande se retiro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de paso y llevándose al enfermero inconciente con él

-¡ESPERAME, AYUDA, QUE NO SOY SASUKE!- desesperado

-¡QUIERO UN BEBÉ!- arranándole la ropa

-¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!- golpeando la puerta del dormitorio

-¡Y YA!-

-ESPE….oh-

-...-

**Mientras tanto en Konoha…**

-Juguemos en el bosque mientras kyuubi no esta, ¿kyuubi esta?- dos chicos daban saltitos

-**Me intento cambiar, si ustedes se callaran unos minutos…**- intentando recordar como ponerse la ropa

-Juguemos en el bosque mientras kyuubi no esta, ¿kyuubi esta?- cantando con una horrible voz

-**Enserio, me duele la cabeza..- **tirandose en una silla rendido, tenía resaca y no estaba con energías para pelear

- Juguemos en el bosque mientras kyuubi no esta, ¿kyuubi esta?- seguían chillando Naruto y Konohamaru

-**Mocosos…- **con un tic en la ceja

-Juguemos en el bosque mientras kyuubi no esta, ¿kyuubi…- pero se detuvieron al sentir un chakra asesino y comenzaron a sudar frío

-¡TU!- señalando a Konohamaru- ¡FUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO!, Y TUUU- arrastrando las últimas palabras se dirigió al otro- ¡ACTUA COMO UN ADULTO!

-…estas?- con la voz temblando- yo..yo..yo…¡fue un honor haberte conocido jefe!- salía disparado corriendo el menor del departamento, deseando no morir en manos del novio de su sempai

-¡NO ME ABANDONES!- chillo Naruto al ver como el otro salía por la ventana, pero luego al sentir el chakra de su novio giro su cabeza lentamente al otro- S. estábamos riéndonos un rato con Kurama, ne Kurama?-

-**A mi no me metas…-** mientras miraba todo desde la silla, con una cara de dormido, o de resaca, capaz una mezcla

-P. , pero, pero..- y miro a Sasuke el cual no miraba con el mangekyou- eh yo … Sasu-chan no le pegarías al padre de tus hijos, ¿verdad?- con carita de perrito abandonado

-¡AMATERASU!-

-¡AH!, espera, ¡socorro-dattebayo!- salía corriendo por la puerta, mientras unas llamas negras intentaban alcanzarlo

-….maldito dobe- con un tic en la ceja

-**Creo que le hace honor de ser el hijo del rayo amarillo de Konoha**- miraba curioso como de rápido salía corriendo el rubio y luego miro al chico que estaba al lado suyo con una ceja alzada- **estoy casi seguro de que no puedes usar chakra**

-Pueden haber excepciones si tu novio actúa como un retrasado mental- cruzado de brazos pero el otro miraba su panza aun con la ceja alzada

-**Lo dudo…**- y como dudarlo si el otro estaba de siete meses y era imposible no desviar la mirada a la barriga

-Tsunade me dejo- pero ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por la mirada- por cierto Kyuubi…- mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué?- sin despegar su vista

-¡Empieza a actuar como un adulto también, vinimos a visitarte por que Naruto me obligo y te encontramos tirado en el piso con quien sabe cuanta cantidad de alcohol en tu sangre!- mirándolo con el sharingan

-**Eh…y yo que pensaba que me caías un poco mejor, ¡no te metas en mi vida gordo!-**

-Gordo…-

**-¡SI, ESTAS MUY GORDO!**-

-Gordo…-

-**Eh, si, eso fue lo que dije**-

-¡SUSANOO!-

-**¡Definitivamente Madara me caía mejor, Naruto espérame!- **y el pelirrojo salio corriendo del departamento, hacía la misma dirección donde se fue su antiguo contenedor

-Tsk…inmaduros- y se dio vuelta a buscar si el demonio tenía algo de ramen en el departamento, total antes era el lugar de Naruto, capaz algo habría quedado, ¿no?

**Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage…**

-Kazekage, entiendo la situación pero…-

-¡Debe morir!- levantándose de la silla

-No podemos aceptar que quiera matarlo, no mataremos a unos de nuestros mejores ninjas…-

-¡Deshonro a mi hermana!- furioso

-¡Gaara deja de intentar matar a mi novio!- pataleaba Temari, que estaba atrapada en arena en un rincón de la sala

-Fue mutuo consentimiento- decía Nara, al lado de Tsunade, intentando que sus piernas no fallaran del miedo

-¡La embarazaste!- la arena remolinada enojada alrededor de él

-Esto es realmente interesante- comentaba Kankuro, que estaba con Shizune mirando todo desde la otra esquina

-Oink…-

-¡SILENCIO!- grito Tsunade, y todos con miedo se callaron, hasta Gaara- dado las circunstancias de lo que me contaron, y siendo Nara un ninja de mi aldea, yo diré lo que pasara..

-Pero…- intento hablar Gaara, pero al ver la mirada de la otra, cerro la boca

-Como decía, están en mi aldea y ya que tu hermana luego de la guerra vive acá, es considerada también una ninja de esta aldea, por lo que usted diga Kazekage, no tiene poder de decisión aquí, pero como dijo, es su hermana, por lo que me parece mejor, deberían casarse-

-¡SIII!- chillo feliz Temari

-Ohh..- murmuraban Kankuro y Shizune

-Problemático, pero más si…yo me casaré con ella-

-¡ES LO MINIMO QUE DEBERIÁS HACER!- seguía furioso Gaara

-Definitivamente problemático- murmuraba Tsunade, mientras se masajeaba las sienes

-...-

**En el hospital de Konoha…**

-¡NARUTO ERES UN BAKA!- y le pegaba al otro en la cabeza

-Primero Sasu-chan y ahora vos- lloraba a mares

-Yo no soy el que llego chillando hace unos minutos, con algunas quemaduras, sabes que Sasuke esta inestable- suspirando comenzaba curarle los brazos

-Pero solo estábamos cantando y... ¿que demonios estas haciendo acá?- mirando como entraba por la puerta Kurama con la ropa cortada

-**Esto fue obra de tu vaca…-** y se sentaba contra la pared- **ahora si me disculpan, quiero dormir**

**-**No le digas vaca…espera, ¡¿lo dejaste solo!?-

-**Zzz….-**

-Tranquilo Naruto, Sasuke sabe cuidarse bien- comentaba la pelirrosa

-Eso espero…-

-Mm…-

-¿En qué estas pensando Sakura-chan?- con curiosidad

-En las ventas de..- pero luego recordó con quien estaba- en las ventas de comida, si eso.

-De comida…-

-Exacto- con voz decidida y luego cambio de tema- ¿ya saben que nombre ponerle a los bebes?

-No realmente, no hablamos de ese tema y no queremos saber su sexo- mientras se encogía de hombros

-Pero Sasuke sabe el sexo de los bebés- con voz inocente

-¡QUE!- saltando en su lugar- ¡ahora mismo iré a hablar seriamente con el teme!

-De la que me salve- susurro aliviada Haruno y luego miro al pelirrojo durmiendo contra la pared- tu no eres mi problema-

-**Zz…muerte a los humanos…-**murmuraba feliz

-Tal vez si…¡despierta!- dándole un golpe

-**¡Auch!, ¿por que fue eso?**- tocándose el chichón de la cabeza

-Esto es un hospital, no una zona para descansar- y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

-**Uff…estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetan a sus mayores**- y se fue cabizbajo de lugar

Mientras el rubio salía corriendo a buscar a su novio, Sasuke ya había salido del departamento del demonio ya que no había encontrado ramen en ningún lado, así que se encontraba en estos momentos en el Ichiraku ramen y desgraciadamente había encontrado a Sai en el camino, y como buen amigo conservador de los lazos de amistad, lo había seguido y cuidado, a su manera claro.

-¿Crees que Gaara quiera tener mis bebes?- con pose pensativa

-…- intentaba ignorarlo, mientras comía

-Estoy seguros que tendremos sexies bebes-

-Hmp-

-Aunque…¿los bebes tendrás orejas y cola de gato?, ¿Uchiha bastardo tus hijos serán normales?

-…- el otro había abierto los ojos y comenzaba a atragantarse

-¿Uchiha bastardo?-

-He visto las ecografías, son normales- con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Y con cola y orejas de zorro? por que recuerdo que las que tenía Naru-chan eran así-

-No le digas Naru-chan a mi Naru-chan-

-Que amargado eres Uchiha bastardo- con una sonrisa torcida

-…- con un tic en la ceja _"tranquilízate, tranquilízate por los bebes, piensa en el ramen" _

-¡SASU-CHAN!- se escucho un grito a unos metros

-Unos minutos en silencio, solo pido unos minutos en silencio, tan bastardo fui que…- murmuraba

-Si, sos un bastardo- comento Sai a su lado

-Cállate copia barata- con un gruñido

-¡Como es que ya sabes el sexo de los bebés y no me lo dijiste!- chillo Naruto que entraba al lugar

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- con el ceño fruncido

-Sakura me dijo que ya los sabías, se supone que era secreto- con los brazos cruzados

-Pues te mintió, no lo se- suspirando

-Sakura-chan no miente-

-Repito, te mintió, yo no se- resaltando las ultimas palabras

-Pues Sakura creo que miente, si no como tendría todos esos videos y fotos de ustedes- Sai comentaba pensando

-¿De que fotos y videos hablas?- hablaba serio el azabache

-Me dijo que si les contaba a ustedes, me castraría, aunque no se por que querría castrarme, yo uso mi pene- y pensaba serio- aunque ella necesita de un pene urgentemente, bueno eso escuche de una enfermera, ¿capaz por eso quiere el mío?, ¿Sakura quiere ser hombre?, bueno, no tiene pechos y tiene cara de hombre, pero de ahí a ser hombre…

-Sai, cállate…-susurraba Naruto con cara de asco

-**Hola mocoso, hola vaca, hola rarito**- mientras le sacaba el plato de Sai y comenzaba a comer

-¡Deja de llamarlo vaca, zorro deforme!- mientras el rubio abrazaba al azabache que comenzaba a hacer pucheros

-Me trata de gordo…- y comenzaba a lagrimear

-No eres gordo, tienes a nuestros bebes adentro- mientras le besaba la cabeza

-**Dejen de hacer eso, voy a vomitar**- pero la pareja lo ignoraba

-No tendrías ganas de vomitar si no te comieras mi comida-

-Kurama vos pediste el cuerpo humano, no molestes y vete con Sai- comentaba con voz cansada el rubio, aun abrazando a su pareja

**-¡Que!**- chillo-**Deshonor... deshonor sobre toda tu familia, anota todo Sai**- y Sai sacaba de la nada una libreta**- deshonor a tu y deshonor a tu vaca**

-¡Deja de llamarlo vaca!-

**-¡Pero si esta gordo!**- mientras Sai asentía con la cabeza

-¡Fuuton rasen shu…!- con una voz oscura

-**Esta bien, esta bien, ya me voy**- alzando ambas manos, y salio del local, mientras Sai lo seguía, anotando todo en su libreta

-¿Puedo tener lazos de amistad con vos?- comentaba mientras guardaba su libreta

-**Ugh.. no, mira lo que paso con los lazos de amistad de mi contenedor**- con cara de asco

-Oh….- pero vio a alguien caminando y se olvido de lo que iba a decir- ¡Hola Gaa-chan!

**-¿Gaa-chan?**- y miro hacia el mismo lado, y vio a un colorado furioso- **Oh..el Kazekage**

-¿A que no sexy mi Gaa-chan, tendremos sexies hijos si me dejara?-

-**Me recuerda tanto a mi Shukaku-chan**- con un puchero y comenzó a ver los rasgos del otro- **pues parece a un mapache…**

-Un mapachito- comentaba con orgullo

-**…**-miro el chico con una ceja alzada y luego miro devuelta al Kazekage con una sonrisa maliciosa- **pues…¿qué podría salir de un mapache y un zorro?**

-Si que podría…espera, no entiendo- con cara confusa

**-¡El mapache es mío!**- y salio corriendo a la dirección del otro

-¡No espera, yo lo vi primero!- y Sai salio corriendo atrás del demonio

Y mientras en el local Naruto apapuchaba a su novio sensible, Gaara corría del pánico al ver que habían dos locos detrás del el intentando embarazarlo

-Esto no me puede estar pasando- murmuraba mientras corría- ¡DEJEN DE SEGUIRME!

-Oh, como me encanta esta aldea- Kankuro comentaba riendo al ver a su hermano salir corriendo con dos locos atrás suyo

**Continuara...**

...

_**Notas finales:** Em pues si..Karin termino en un loquero, Shika embarazo a Temari :P , por la parte de deshonor pues..¡Vi Mulan! jajaj me encanta esa frase de la peli, pobre Sasu-chan lo tratan de vaca xD , casii atrapan a la plasta rosa y su club, casiii...¿Kurama y Gaara? me diran: ¿sexy y sensual escritora, te drogas?, ¡pues no!, jajaja solo me causo gracia escribir esa esena, Sai necesita competencia, neh?_

_En fin..nose, no tengo mucho más que escribir, gracias por los rw y leer esta loca historia xD_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
